Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas. [Colección de drabbles/historias pequeñas] Yaoi, Yuri & Het. Diferentes parejas. No contiene bashing contra Astrid, pero no esperes Hiccstrid.
1. inalcanzable

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**#1. Inalcanzable.**

**Hiccup/Sorpresa.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Toothless no comprendía a los humanos, en ocasiones.

Bueno, en _muchas_ ocasiones.

A los humanos les gustaba lastimarse unos a otros, y Toothless no lo comprendía.

Hiccup debería ser fiel, un esposo amoroso, con sus ojos sólo para su Escogida.

Pero, por las noches, Toothless lo seguía hasta las sombras del pueblo, y cuando lo miraba entregarse a otro, _no_ lo comprendía.

Astrid debería sentirse honrada por ser la mujer del Jefe. Debería respetar a su marido, ser devota a él, en cada momento. Deberían ser felices juntos.

Toothless no comprendía por qué la humana escogía huir con Stormfly la mayoría del verano, dejando Berk y sus responsabilidades, para compartir aventuras con Camicazi.

Toothless no lo comprendía.

Y lo odiaba. Odiaba que su sacrificio indicara haber sido para nada.

Odiaba cuando Hiccup regresaba de la choza de alguien más, apestando al sudor de otro, caminando con cuidado. Odiaba olfatear los fluidos ajenos y culposos, en la piel de su jinete.

"_Te dejé ir, porque creí que serías Feliz_." Por fin, rompió con el silencio una noche, su mirada clavada en la fogata de la sala.

Hiccup suspiró, dejándose caer en una silla cercana. "Te lo dije, estabas equivocado."

_"Así que, ¿por eso lo haces? ¿Te vengas de mi por haberte rechazado?"_

"Lo hago, porque si no, ya hubiera perdido la razón. Astrid apena soporta mi cercanía cuando tenemos que compartir la cena, y tú… Eres inalcanzable, ¿cierto? No tengo otra opción. Necesito un heredero."

_"Eret, hijo de Eret, no te dará un heredero."_

Una pausa. "Eret no es el único en desear mi compañía."

Toothless gruñó. "_Te dejé ir para que fueras Feliz. ¿Por qué no eres Feliz con lo que tienes, Hiccup?"_

"…Porque, en sí, no tengo nada, Toothless."


	2. monstruo

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**#2. Monstruo.**

**Hiccup/Dagur.**

Basado en una escena de Buffy, la Cazavampiros.

**[+]+[+]**

"Sé que nunca me amarás."

Hiccup se detuvo justo en el umbral del salón de entrenamiento. Dagur lo observó inclinar su costado izquierdo en su dirección, señalando que estaba escuchándolo, más dejando obvio que no se sentía exactamente cómodo.

Dagur nunca había sido tímido, y no iba a comenzar ahora. Tenía que decir _esto_ antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Marchaban a la guerra en un par de horas, y Dagur necesitaba ser escuchado. "Sé qué soy un monstruo. Pero me tratas como un hombre. Y eso es…"

Eso, lo significaba todo.

Hiccup asintió con solemnidad, intercalando sus miradas por tan sólo un segundo de su valioso tiempo. Aceptación.

Mera e insuficiente aceptación fue lo recibió.

Dagur no obtendría más de él.


	3. Espada

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**#3. Espada.**

**Furious.**

[A.K.A. Una muestra de cómo _Munr_ pudo haber acabado.]

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Después de Cien años sepultado en la profundidades del mar, Furious sintió los últimos vástagos de vida en él, _despertar_.

Lo último que quedaba de su corazón, _vibró_.

Un llamado lo halaba desde el norte.

Munr.

Encontrar la Isla fue un ejercicio de rejuvenecimiento. Sus alas tenías agujeros, y sus huesos rechinaron en queja al ser flexionados. Sin embargo, su sangre de Maximus bombeó con regocijo, dándole el impulso necesario.

Furious fue abrumado por la desesperación, por aquella demente noción que los humanos llamaban Esperanza.

Cuando arribó al lugar correcto, cubrió la gigantesca protuberancia de tierra con su mera presencia, robándoles a las hormigas habitando debajo, del sol y calor. Aquellas criaturas corrieron en pánico. Furious olió su temor.

Por primera vez en cien años, sonrió.

Su Sál ardió, la perfecta guía.

Furious no podía comprender cómo era posible. ¿Cómo era que sentía el eco de una pasión que ya había sido enterrada en arena y agua salada?

Hiccup había muerto.

Justo cuando se disponía a descender sobre el muelle de la isla, impaciente por respuestas, sus cuestiones fueron respondidas.

"Oye, amigo… ¿Estás perdido?"

Tan impertinente como la estructura de sus palabras, los sentidos del dragón fueron capturados por aquella voz nórdica.

Montado sobre un Night Fury, el responsable del llamado de su alma, se presentó. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Fue entonces, que Furious se sintió verdaderamente _despierto_.

Su tamaño era tan monumental que bestia y humano rodearon su cabeza con curiosidad, flotando con gracia y competencia. Ante su silencio, el misterioso jinete removió su casco.

La Sál dentro del Seadragonus, berreó en desconsuelo.

Era Hiccup.

Y a la vez, no.

Era el pasado, mezclado con algo nuevo. Algo que Furious nunca había conocido. Algo que lo sedujo al instante.

"Así que la Profecía de Wodensfang se ha cumplido."

El ronco tenor de su voz hizo temblar la Isla, y la dirección del viento cambiar. Pudieron haber transcurrido mil años sin utilizarla, pero aun así, Furious nunca olvidaría la endemoniada lengua de los barbáricos.

"Por todos los Dioses." Vino la estupefacta respuesta de Hiccup-Pero-No-Hiccup. "¡Puedes hablar como nosotros!"

Furious aleteó vorazmente. Para su sorpresa, el Night Fury resistió las fuertes corrientes de vientos que se formaron a consecuencia.

"Puedo hacer más que eso." Con un ojo, Furious se concentró en el humano. Rojizo, cuando Hiccup había sido dorado puro. "_Haré_ más que eso."

Y aunque los fragmentos destruidos de su Sál sobrepasaban cualquier reparación, cuando Furious los hizo arder con los principios de Comunión, el resultado fue todo lo que pudo haber deseado.

Un Sol Resplandeciente brotó forzosamente del pecho del humano. Furious fue inmune a los alaridos de dolor, o al derrame de agonía psíquica que intentó interrumpirlo.

La Sál de Furious era un Cofre tragado en sombras. Un Ataúd.

Así que, naturalmente, lo que hizo, fue guardar aquel Sol dentro. Bajo llave.

El Night Fury cayó de los cielos como mosca, incapaz de soportar la brutal desaparición de su gemela. Con una de sus pezuñas, Furious le arrebató de su carga en el proceso, tomando al humano para sí.

"He venido por mi Espada."

El mundo de los humanos estaba listo para arder.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

"_Venganza tendrás, Hermano. Cien años pasarán, y el Ciclo comenzará de nuevo. A semejanza de Sangre, Hamr y Munr, El-Hombre-Que-Alguna-Vez-Amaste volverá a ti. Entonces será tu turno de usarlo como Espada para atravesar los pechos de tus enemigos_."

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA: **Sí. Algo como esto había tenido planeado para Munr, un poco después de la etapa de Luna de Miel entre Hiccup y Toothless. Hiccup terminaría secuestrado por Furious, y casi casi lavado del cerebro, para así tornarse en contra de su propia raza. Y pobre Toothless hubiera sufrido _mucho_.

**Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, friggs míos.**


	4. resbale

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**#4. Resbale.**

**Eret/Astrid UST; Hiccup.**

[Sip, ando calentando los motores.]

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¡Sigue así, a la derecha, a la derecha!"

El cuerpo de Stormfly se ladeó justo a tiempo, bajo la tutela de Astrid y el manejo de Eret, y los tres gritaron en infantil victoria cuando lograron la maniobra sin defectos en el vuelo. No se había tratado de una maniobra tremendamente elegante, meramente un ejercicio de principiantes que hasta Tuffnut había aprendido en un santiamén.

Hiccup los observó desde su punto de espera en la Isla Itchy Armpit. A pesar de aplaudir en aprobación, un sabor agrio invadió su paladar.

Astrid tomó uno de los brazos de su alumno en sus manos, elevándolo con orgullo a los aires. Eret, infectado con el entusiasmo, se permitió ser controlado con la facilidad de la arcilla. Hiccup no perdió de vista la natural forma que ambas apéndices de piel clara se juntaron en un sólo puño, representando a la perfección su triunfo conjunto. No perdió de vista el hecho, que aunque sus manos entrelazadas descendieron de regreso al volante de Stormfly, éstas fueron renuentes a separarse. La cabeza de Astrid permaneció acurrucada en el hombro de Eret, rodeando la espalda del hombre con cada curva de su ser.

Hiccup suspiró. De todos los escenarios en los que había imaginado que su relación con Astrid correría peligro, nunca había pensado en esta.

Era obvio que ni la misma joven estaba consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Todavía no caía en cuenta de que tan largas sus sonrisas se habían convertido, cuando Eret era el que las recibía. Todavía no se percataba de los largos suspiros que liberaba, cuando solía arribar al Gran Salón y no encontrar al ex-pirata esperándola. Astrid no podía examinarse a sí misma—no podía ver aquellos y muchos otros de sus resbales—así que, el asunto se estaba complicando aún más.

¿Cómo empezar? ¿Cómo hacerla ver? Hiccup cerró sus parpados, tan pesadamente como su consciencia.

Tal vez sería más fácil si Eret no mostrara señales de corresponder las atenciones de la rubia. Pero, por más peligroso que el atrevimiento fuera, Eret _retornaba_ las largas miradas con el mismo anhelo. Tocaba a Astrid con el mismo aire coqueto, y sonreía con el mismo embelesamiento, cuando escuchaba a Astrid hacer ridículas imitaciones de Snotlout.

Los dos estaban comportándose como idiotas. Ciegos, enamorados, idiotas.

Dentro de poco tiempo, no habría lugar para Hiccup. No a menos, que él mismo, se forzara a permanecer en el medio, actuando de barrera. Astrid estaba demasiado ilusionada con la fantasía de ser la esposa del Jefe de Berk, y la Consorte del Maestro de Dragones, como para admitir que estaba siendo tentada por un tercero. Hiccup tendría que ser el encargado de hacerla despertar.

Y tenía que ser un frío y cruel despertar.

Hacer lo correcto para otorgarle felicidad a tus seres queridos, podía llegar a doler tanto como una patada en los testículos.


	5. el fin

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**#5. El Fin.**

[Inspirado por el episodio "_Coda_" de The Walking Dead y el fic "_Sepulcro Azul y Rojo_" de Cain Len Kiryu. Corran a leerlo, si no lo han hecho ya.]

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Después de la guerra, venía la muerte. Venía el duro enfrentamiento a las perdidas. Venía la hora de abrazar el dolor que acompañaba la victoria.

Eret fue quien la encontró.

Media flecha salía de su pecho, la sangre todavía fluyendo por la textura de su uniforme de guerra. Eret guardó silencio conforme la acogió en sus brazos, retirándola de la peste de carne putrefacta. La acarreó por el campo de batalla, escurriéndose entre el humor de las hogueras aun encendidas. Fue una novia en rojo, cabellos rubio-platinados colgando de sus brazos, y gracia de valquiria acomodando sus apéndices, aun en estado inerte.

Hiccup saltó sin aviso de los cielos en el lomo de Toothless. Sesos de distintos orígenes lo cubrían por completo. Plasma perteneciente a sus hermanos, pintaba las escamas del Night Fury, señalando que tan lejos la lucha por sobrevivencia había llegado. Eret no tenía palabras para explicar lo que hacía. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos sin su permiso, pero Eret no estaba seguro de la raíz de su verdadera agonía personal. Esta guerra había costado más de _un_ ser querido, y la muñeca dormida en su abrigo, apenas era el primer descubrimiento. Temía lo que se aproximaba.

Hiccup bajó de Toothless. Al percatarse de la identidad del cadáver, el chico cubrió su rostro con sus manos negruzcas de lodo. Eret miró sus hombros temblar con la terrible afectación. Luego, en la duración de un parpadeo, Haddock gritó en coraje a los Dioses. Eret le permitió rabiar y patalear.

Al final, los tres (cuatro) siguieron adelante.

Fueron encontrados eventualmente por lo que quedaba de la vieja pandilla. Fishlegs quiso sonreír al divisarlos a la distancia, pero su alarido de triunfo se ahogó a la mitad de su desarrollo. Eret nunca olvidaría, por el resto de su vida, la manera en la que el fornido vikingo se desmoronó entonces. Su grito indigno lo cazaría hasta en sus más apacibles sueños. Ingerman había muerto junto con su inocencia este día.

Al escuchar sus quejumbrados _No-No-No-No,_ Jorgenson y Thorston se apresuraron, acercándose desde las espaldas de Fishlegs. Eret, tontamente, quiso esconder el cuerpo en primer impulso, quiso proteger a Tuffnut—

—pero fue muy tarde. El shock se manifestó en el freno abrupto del mellizo durante su carrera. El hacha todavía cargada en sus manos, se deslizó de sus dedos torpemente. En lugar de llegar a su meta, Tuffnut se paralizó por completo. Cuando su rostro se desmoronó en un puchero de inminente llanto y negación, fue Snotlout quien curveó su trayectoria para llegar a él, atrapándolo en pleno desplomo hacia el suelo.

Eret no podía decir que su relación con Ruffnut había sido de las mejores. Después de superar su obsesión por él, la chica había proseguido a ignorarlo por meses posteriores, pero accidentalmente habían descubierto que podían hacer buen equipo en el campo de batalla. Hasta habían llegado a emborracharse juntos cuando la ocasión lo había atribuido. Ruffnut había ganado su respeto en combate.

Habían _sangrado_ juntos, y habían _ganado_ juntos, en varias ocasiones (excepto en esta).

Dolía verla tan quieta en sus brazos. Dolía saber que no habría oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

Dolería ver a Tuffnut solo, a partir de hoy.

Incompleto.


	6. el fin 2

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**#6. El Fin 2.**

["Dust and Light" de Twelve Titans me ayudó a alargar esta trama un poco más. La recomiendo enormemente a la hora de la lectura. Fic AU donde Furious también quiere acabar el mundo.]

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Cuando Astrid los alcanzó, horas después, a caballo, el cuerpo de Ruffnut había sido acostado sobre una cama de ramas y arbustos. A pesar de la escena tan deprimente, lo primero que la chica hizo fue abalanzarse a Eret para plantarle un vigoroso beso.

"Sobreviviste." Maulló sobre sus labios resecados, una desesperación maniaca saliendo de su susurro y mirada. Eret aceptó la pasional reafirmación por lo que era: una necesidad de saber que todavía había _vida_ en su ser, a pesar de estar rodeada de muerte. Eret hasta se atrevió a robar un segundo beso, saboreando a Hofferson con la naturalidad que siempre había influido entre ellos. Nunca sucedería de nuevo. Ambos se estaban dando permiso de saldar la cuenta pendiente de la química de sus cuerpos, durante un periodo donde toda locura estaba siendo permitida. "Stormfly está lastimada—La están llevando de vuelta a Berk, pero ella…"

Eret tragó saliva. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"No volverá a volar de nuevo." Un sollozo rompió a su mejor amiga en mil pedazos. "Lo hizo por mí. Camicazi hubiera sido derretida con las llamas de Furious, pero Stormfly se interpuso en el camino para protegerla."

"Estúpida." Era la especialidad de Stormfly colocarse entre medio del inminente peligro por un capricho. "Tengo… Tengo que ir con ella." Tenían tantas cosas sin resolver todavía. Eret necesitaba verla y tocar su trompa como la primera ocasión. Necesitaba decirle que durante toda la batalla, sólo había pensado en ella.

"Yo te llevaré." Hiccup dijo, dándoles las espaldas a todos en su cortina de dura soledad. "Cloudjumper fue herido también. Sé en cual drakkar están transportándolos."

Eret abrazó a Astrid en momentáneo adiós. Volvieron a ser _sólo_ amigos en un fuerte estrechamiento. "¿Dónde está tu chica, a todo esto?"

"Supe que Bertha cayó en batalla. Camicazi está buscando por el cuerpo. Y yo…" Aun llorando, Astrid se encogió de hombros con inutilidad. "…estoy buscándola a ella. Los encontré a ustedes primero."

"La encontrarás." Eret le regaló una sonrisa y una caricia sobre su mejilla. "Freyja te auxiliará."

Astrid asintió. Tenía sangre seca incrustada en sus mechones. "Es el estado en el cual la encontraré… lo que me preocupa." Camicazi y Hofferson eran otro caso de asuntos sin resolver. ¿Y cómo no, cuando la mujer que amabas estaba comprometida con alguien más y pronta a ser coronada como Reyna?

Tuffnut había dejado de llorar, pero la desolación en su rostro hablaba de que la pérdida amenazaba con dejarlo en la catatonia. Sólo las sacudidas de continuas de Snotlout servían para traerlo de regreso a la realidad durante lapsos. Era hasta ahora, que Eret notaba cómo Jorgenson no había sucumbido a las lágrimas todavía. Estaba siendo el principal soporte de estabilidad en estos momentos, y Eret estaba tremendamente sorprendido. Hasta Hiccup estaba ensimismado en el luto de sus amigos, aislado en la protección corporal de Toothless. Cuando Eret se acercó hacia ellos para aceptar el aventón, fue _otro_ Hiccup el que lo recibió encima del dragón.

Furious había ganado en algunas maneras. Una parte de Hiccup se había ido con él al Inframundo—O lo que fuera que los dragones tuvieran por panteón espiritual—Y aquella parte _nunca_ regresaría.

Al despegar al firmamento nublado, Eret rodeó la espalda de Haddock inevitablemente. Fue así que notó que alguna de la sangre adornando al vikingo, era también de él. "Dioses. ¿Cuánta sangre haz perdido, terco abadejo?"

Hiccup no reaccionó al sobrenombre como lo deseado. "Me dio a escoger. Furious. Antes de la batalla. Toothless o Guerra."

Eret concentró su mirada en el panorama horrífico bajo ellos. "Hiccup…"

"Pensé—Por un segundo, lo _consideré_. Pero, no pude. Nunca podría hacerlo. Escogí a Toothless sobre el bienestar de todas estas personas y dragones… Y ahora tendré que vivir con ello."

Eret no le dio voz a sus pensamientos al respecto. ¿De que servían?

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

"Así que, Eret Hijo de Eret, el daño de una pequeña daga en mi costado, es el último de mis pesares en este momento."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA:** Honestamente, no sé si podré llegar a ser así de cruel en la batalla final de "Munr." Ya tengo planteadas las muertes más fuertes, y _sí_ deseo que haya repercusiones serias en nuestros héroes… Pero, aun así, desconozco qué tan lejos llegaré.


	7. él no es de berk

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**#7. Él no es de Berk.**

[Porque Hiccup _todo_ lo ve. Aunque no lo creas, Astrid.]

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Estaban preparándose para una misión hacia la Isla Nariz de Dragón, cuando Hiccup se percató de que alguien estaba a sus espaldas. Alguien, que definitivamente, no estaba equipando a su dragón con víveres para el largo viaje.

"¿Astrid?" Detenerse fue inevitable. Hiccup hizo unos últimos nudos en sus morrales, antes de saltar de Toothless. La vikinga aguardó por él, su rostro no dando ni una pista de lo que estaba pasando por su mente. "¿Qué sucede?"

En un súbito ataque de ternura, Astrid se apoderó de una mano de Hiccup, en cuanto lo tuvo cerca. Sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear tímidamente con las mancuernas del jinete. La acción trajo varios recuerdos a su mente. Dulces recuerdos.

Astrid siempre había sido dulce, cuando había estado preparándose para dar noticias difíciles.

"No puedo ir con ustedes."

Hiccup aspiró un bocado de aire seco. "¿Por qué?"

"Hasta ahora, me he estado saliendo con la mía… Pero, a decir verdad, debí de haber dejado de ayudarlos en combate desde hace un par de semanas." Había culpa en la mirada celeste de la chica. En cada uno de sus vistazos rápidos hacia el rostro de su líder. Sus dedos, sin embargo, continuaban con sus jugueteos. Resultaba desconcertante. "Valka me ha prohibido salir de Berk."

Hiccup trató de expresar en su rostro—y vaya que tenía un largo catálogo de muecas para escoger—su inmensa confusión. "De nuevo: tal vez, quizás, podría ser de ayuda… ¿si me dijeras por qué?"

"Te vas a enojar."

Con tan sólo oírlo, Hiccup _comenzó_ a sentirse enojado. "Astrid. No tengo tiempo para estos juegos mentales en los que te encanta enredarme—"

"Estoy embarazada."

"—No me has dado una buena razón para disculpar tu abandono de último momento, así que, _claro_ que estaré enojado. ¿Sarcástico y de mal humor? Por supuesto, ¡agregados a la lista! Porque ningún prospecto es más alentador para mí, que tener que ir a pedirle a Dagur que sea tu reemplazo—_Whoa_. ¿Qué acabas de decir?"

Astrid sonrió lenta, y pacientemente. "Me oíste."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?—No, tacha esa parte." Liberando sus manos, Hiccup las plantó frente a su persona, en inmensa necesidad por una pauta. Embarazada. Astrid. Embarazada. Con un bebé. Un bebé de verdad. "Quiero decir—Ni siquiera sabía que la maternidad fuera lo tuyo—Ow, no, no, no, quiero decir—¡No tengo idea de que quiero decir!"

"¡Se nota, hocicón!" Astrid continuó con sus manotazos hasta que Hiccup se rindiera de rodillas a los pies de la rubia. Al estar en un nivel tan directo con el estómago de Astrid, ambos se congelaron. Hiccup clavó su mirada en aquel abdomen vestido de rojo, tratando de imaginarlo hinchado y pesado. Resultaba surreal.

"¿Quién…?"

Al alzar su mirada, presenció a Astrid morder sus labios con incertidumbre. "Él… no es de Berk."

"Pero, entonces, ¿qué es lo que harás? ¿Necesitas ayuda para contactarlo?" Luego, Hiccup lo pensó mejor. "¿Para castrarlo?"

Astrid resopló por sus narices. "Soy una mujer adulta, idiota. Me encargaré de este asunto yo sola."

"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?" Con tan sólo evocar la seriedad de sus últimas misiones, el peligro en el que había colocado a la mujer sin querer, lo hizo hervir con frustración, y con el coraje que la misma Astrid había predicho. "_Debiste_ habérmelo dicho desde antes. Si algo hubiera sucedido y tú… Astrid. No debiste haberlo ocultado."

"¡Lo sé, lo sé! Lo siento, Hiccup. Pero, entiéndeme, cuando lo supe… Ni siquiera yo podía creerlo. Nunca lo planeé… ¿Quién diantres planea algo como esto? Los vikingos solamente apuntan y no les preocupa si darán en el blanco o no…"

"¿Es un vikingo, entonces? ¿Este hombre misterioso?" Preferible fue concentrarse en aquel resbalón, que en la perturbadora metáfora sobre blancos. Hiccup se reincorporó, todavía dispuesto a hacer sufrir a su Tercera-en-Comando. "¿Un vikingo que no es de Berk? ¡Mmm, no me des tantas pistas!" Entonces, una ocurrencia llevó a Hiccup del sarcasmo al terror. "Sólo dime que no es de Dagur, por favor."

La repugnancia de Astrid fue respuesta suficiente. "Es complicado, Hiccup… No puedo decirte nada específico todavía… Ni siquiera sé si…"

Era un hombre no perteneciente a Berk. Eso dejaba la opción de alguien dedicado al comercio. Y los muelles de la villa eran la plataforma de circulación de comercio más notable. Si no era un vikingo, Hiccup dudaba que se tratara de un jinete… "Hablaremos cuando regrese. ¡Pero no estoy contento! Concuerdo con Ma', no te subirás a un dragón hasta nuevo aviso. Y lo digo _en serio_, Astrid."

El remordimiento que Astrid efectivamente sentía, debía ser monumental, si uno podía contar lo poco que se quejó ante su orden.

"… Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hacer algo desagradable." Porque pedirle un favor a Dagur era tan divertido como tragarse su propio vomito. Snotlout pegaría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara. Dejó a Astrid parada en medio de los establos, una vez decidido en ir en busca del Berserker. Toothless lo siguió, pero no sin un trompazo de desaprobación contra su botti-bum. Hiccup se detuvo. Respiró hondo. Se sobó el trasero. "Felicidades. Sé que serás una madre… ejemplar."

"… Gracias." Fue la quieta y precavida respuesta.

Toothless le empujó con insistencia. Hiccup roló sus ojos, pero cedió ante la presión social. "Y no deberías preocuparte tanto. Puede ser que su trabajo lo lleve muy lejos de aquí… pero, de una manera u otra… Eret siempre encuentra su camino de regreso al Archipiélago."


	8. nueve meses después

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**#8. Nueve Meses Después.**

[Inspirada por el discurso casi idéntico de Siggy en _Vikings_, E08S02.]

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Dolor, dolor, dolor.

Y si siquiera era un dolor propio.

Los gimoteos y alaridos eran tan potentes que Camicazi podía escucharlos desde afuera. Cuando se introdujo a la choza, al primero que divisó fue a Hiccup. Arrinconado en la cocina, en cuclillas y con su cabeza enterrada en sus manos. Snotlout le hacía compañía, pero con cada gemido viniendo de la recamara, sus rostros se palidecían más.

"No lo encontré." Camicazi suspiró en derrota, culpa invadiéndola. Había volado por todo el oeste, y ni un rastro del drakkar de Eret. Antes de partir le había prometido a Astrid que lo encontraría, que lo jalaría de las orejas hasta Berk… Camicazi odiaba romper sus promesas. "¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado así?"

"Todo el día." Hiccup destapó su rostro. "Su fuente se ha roto, pero por más que Astrid trate de empujar…"

"¡Nada sucede!" Snotlout le arrebató las palabras a su primo para terminarlas con un estruendo contra la pared más cercana. Su puño se desquitó con goce hasta que escudos decorativos cayeron al piso. "¡Lo sabía! Es tan flaca y huesuda, ¡se lo dije! ¡Lo mismo le sucedió a mi hermana! Le dije que tuviera cuidado con ese mequetrefe, ¡que no se confiara! Pero, nadie me escucha. Menos ella. Ahora, la tonta de Astrid va a morir porque un oso de bebé la está abriendo desde adentro…"

"Astrid no morirá." Cuando nadie se apresuró a unirse a su juramento, Camicazi los miró con asombro. Hasta Hiccup permitió que su silencio indicara sus dudas. "¿Nos creen tan débiles, par de estúpidos? Somos _vikingas_. Dar a luz es algo que hacemos a diario, ¡mientras todos ustedes juegan a ser héroes allá afuera!" Cuando sólo más rostros cabizbajos fue la reacción obtenida, Camicazi escupió en el piso justo frente a Hiccup. "Me avergüenzan. Astrid los necesita fuertes, y lo que hacen es rendirse. Hombres."

Sin más, Camicazi se adentró al caos de maullidos y sangre que le esperaba en la recamara.

Valka tenía escrita su preocupación en todo su rostro. La mujer recibió a Camicazi con una sonrisa cansada. "No coopera con nosotras. Todavía hay tiempo para salvar al bebé, pero ella se rehúsa a pujar. No podemos hacer más."

Había rastros por la habitación de la vigilia realizada por las curanderas y por la misma paciente. Trapos empapados de sangre decoraban la cama, así como bacinicas llenas de agua tibia. Astrid era un desastre entre medio del piso, rehusándose a permanecer atrapada en el lecho, que alguna vez, había sido de Stoick El Vasto. Sostenía su vientre hinchado con terquedad. Su rostro era cubierto por las marañas húmedas de cabello suelto.

Cuando otra ola de agonía la arremató, Camicazi estuvo ahí para apoyarla. Rodeó a Astrid desde las espaldas, en silencio. Las manos de Hofferson actuaron con implícita y automática confianza, permitiendo que su peso fuera soportado por la Bog-Burglar.

Fue escalofriante, escuchar el bramido de dolor que se rompió por el espacio semi-iluminado.

"No puedes esperarlo." A pesar del pésimo estado, Camicazi presionó su nariz sobre la nuca de la otra mujer. "Debes dejar de perseguirlo. Si regresa a ti, tendrá que hacerlo por su cuenta. Ya no puedes esperar, Astrid."

Las piernas de Hofferson se doblegaron junto con su voluntad. Sólo una rápida inclinación de la cabeza rubia fue la señal que Camicazi necesitó. Esperó a que la contracción pasara momentáneamente, para entonces mover a la futura madre. La ayudó a recostarse sobre la cama, nunca soltando su mano derecha. Si los dedos de Astrid hacían su mejor esfuerzo por romper hueso, Camicazi nunca le prestó atención. Todas sus energías se concentraron en Astrid. En ayudarla a sobrevivir.

En ayudar al bebé.

No sucedería de nuevo. Camicazi no permitiría que Astrid compartiera el mismo duelo que la Bog-Burglar había tenido que sufrir años atrás. _Este_ bebé _viviría_.

Con sus piernas dobladas y su bata jalada hasta su pecho para dejar libre el camino, Astrid sollozó por última vez. "Debí dejar a Hiccup castrarlo."

Fue Valka la que rio, mientras se acomodaba de rodillas frente a Hofferson. "Hubiera sido demasiado tarde de todas formas. Ahora, Astrid. Respira profundo… Sí, justo así… Y, por Freyja, empuja con _todas_ tus fuerzas."

Por fin, Astrid obedeció a lo indicado. La chica empujó, empujó, y empujó.

Chilló, gimió, sudó y sangró—Pero, nunca dejó de empujar.

"Puedo ver la cabeza." Valka alentó, gentil. Fue la única serenidad entre medio del huracán. "Sólo un poco más…"

La cabeza de Astrid cayó sobre el hombro de Camicazi. Estaba sonriendo, a pesar de todo. Sus dientes se desnudaron al acudir a un gruñido de batalla, la valkiria en ella renaciendo para derribar a los obstáculos de su propio cuerpo.

Nunca lució más hermosa, para los ojos de Camicazi, que en este preciso momento.

Cuando el protagonista de este embrollo, dio su primer grito de vida fuera del vientre, las tres mujeres soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

"Es un varón."

Valka lo limpió con cuidado, antes de atraerlo hacia ambas chicas. Camicazi acarició la diminuta frente con ternura. "Lo sentimos por la tardanza, pero pronto averiguarás que tu madre puede ser algo obstinada, pequeño."

Astrid lucía temeroso por tocarlo. No dio señal de querer tomarlo en brazos. Desafortunadamente, Valka y Camicazi pronto descubrieron, que no era por falta de ganas.

"Está sangrando más de lo normal." Por primera vez, Valka fue desfasada de su serenidad eterna. Después de pasar el recién nacido a una canasta de paja, la mujer corrió por más toallas secas, prosiguiendo a colocarlas contra la pelvis expuesta de Astrid.

Camicazi miró a Astrid. Estudió su recalcada palidez, y lo perdida de dirección que su mirada estaba volviéndose. "No. No, tonta. No hagas esto. No puedes."

Resultaba poco realístico que en ese momento, Eret fuera manifestado con el mero poder de la imaginación de Hofferson. Sería algo salido de un cuento de dormir. Demasiado perfecto.

Pero, así fue.

_Eret_ escogió cruzar el umbral justo en el instante donde el Valhalla parecía algo tangible para Astrid. Estaba lastimado, cubierto en vestimenta extraña, y su cabello había crecido desde la última vez que lo habían visto. Lucía más salvaje. Fue obvio que el hombre venía de sus propias batallas. La extrema impresión en su rostro dio a conocer de qué tan poco había estado enterado, pero eso no lo detuvo de su objetivo. Leyó la desesperanza en Camicazi a la perfección, y cuando la Bog-Burglar le gruñó "Haz algo", Eret obedeció.

Se posó al costado opuesto, acercando su rostro al oído de la vikinga—ahora, madre de su hijo. "Astrid. Escúchame." Los parpados de la mujer habían caído para ese entonces. Camicazi comenzó a sentir pánico. Eret, sin embargo, fue un tranquilo murmuro contra el lóbulo de Astrid. "Estás en un campo abierto. En un lado hay un pozo lleno de huesos… de cenizas, y otras cosas espeluznantes. Del otro lado, se encuentra Berk. Stormfly. Tu bebé. Y los rayos del sol están acariciando la marea. Si quieres regresar a Berk—Si quiere volar sobre Stormfly de nuevo, entonces, tienes que abrir tus ojos." Por sobre la nariz inhalando con debilidad, ojos marrones cruzaron camino con los de Camicazi, sombríos con enigmático pesar. "Escoge vivir."

La pauta que prosiguió fue un ejercicio de los más horribles tormentos.

Astrid, lentamente, abrió sus ojos.

"… Llegas tarde."


	9. pierna de pollo

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**#9 Comenzó con una pierna de pollo.**

**Snotlout/Tuffnut.**

[Situada durante cierta escena de HTTYD2.]

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

El primer incidente extraño involucró una pierna de pollo siendo colocada frente a su cara.

Tuffnut miró la pierna. Luego a quien la sostenía. "¿Qué?"

"Come."

Tuffnut levantó su propia pierna de pollo, ya mordisqueada por el vikingo y la ayuda de Barf. "Ya tengo la mía. ¿No ves?"

Snotlout perdió la paciencia, como de costumbre. "¡Pues cómete las dos! Estás demasiado flacucho, de todas formas… Ach, ¿por qué ningún Thorston coopera como lo debido?" Lo último fue agregado en forma de un cuchicheo malhumorado, mientras su espalda corpulenta se alejaba de Tuffnut, hacia el otro lado del iceberg.

Tuffnut alzó sus dos manos llenas de pollo. Luego le echó un vistazo a su hermana, que seguía haciendo pucheros.

Sonriendo, el mellizo marcó la nueva pieza como suya con una voraz mordida. Lo que Ruffnut no estaba aprovechando por ser tan boba, sería _su_ ganancia.

Un rato después, en pleno secuestro de Eret Hijo de Eret, los huesos de ambas piernas fueron tirados al mar justo en la carota de Snotlout. Aprobación llenó la expresión del otro vikingo, y a su vez tal orgullo en Jorgenson, atiborró de electrizante calidez los adentros de Tuffnut…

…y no se trató de su estómago lleno.


	10. campeón

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**#10. Campeón.**

**Snotlout/Tuffnut.**

[No tiene que ver con el drabble pasado, pero tiene LEMON.]

**¡Regalo para Zanza Sabrina, la Madre del SnotTuff, y Rukia Bawa, quien me pidió más de estos dos! :3**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Debe ser verdadero amor, si estoy dispuesto a besarte aun con toda esa ridícula pintura." Snotlout lloriqueó desde el cuello Hookfang, la cabeza de su dragón deslizándose sin problemas a un lado de la cabeza del Zippleback.

Tuffnut no le dio tiempo para echarse para atrás. Estiró una mano para jalonear a su novio de la textura de su abrigo. "¿Estás loco? ¡Acabo de _ganar_! Guarda silencio y cúmpleme como hombre, Jorgenson!"

Sus propias risas quedaron impresas en aquellos labios amarillos, la boca de Tuffnut robándose el beso que tanto había anticipado. Snotlout se dejó manosear en público, rindiéndose al entusiasta deseo del Thorston. Era raro que el otro vikingo tomara la iniciativa. Disfrutaría de la inesperada ocurrencia hasta el último segundo.

Si Spitelout estaba observando—por Tuffnut, Snotlout se resignó a aguantar las miradas desaprobadoras que recibiría después. Este era un evento especial, después de todo. Los mellizos habían ganado las carreras de este año (aunque, todavía no se determinada, sí limpiamente) junto con Eret (gracias a Eret), y si Tuffnut quería un beso de felicitación, un _beso_ sería lo que recibiría.

No obstante, cuando la lengua de Snotlout quiso pedir por acceso, el sabor amargo de la pintura le provocó separarse, interrumpiendo con el romanticismo. "¡Yikes! ¡Sabe horrible!" Snotlout talló su lengua con sus dedos, pero Tuffnut pronto se ocupó de reemplazar sus pulgares por su propia lengua, aprovechando que Snotlout ya tenía la quijada bien abierta, y en funcionamiento.

A lado de ellos, Ruffnut hizo sonidos de fingido vómito.

Ambos la ignoraron.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Después, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo después, su celebración se convirtió en algo más que besos prohibidos. La pintura del rostro de Tuffnut se embarró en lugares más interesantes, y cuando Snotlout tuvo que lamer los restos, el sudor nacido entre ambos, le dio sabor dulce. Los jadeos de Tuff acariciaron el cuello de Snotlout con la misma intensidad con la que la palma de su amante acogió sus miembros firmes, apretándolos juntos, en una victoria más carnal y vivida.

El órgano de Tuffnut era tan delgado como su dueño, largo, más largo que el de Snotlout. Encajaba con el grosor de su propio miembro, con el hinchado pilar que ahora rogaba por alivio. El brazo que rodeaba la espalda desnuda de Tuffnut acercó más su cuerpo contra el pecho de Snotlout. Ambos miraron abajo, presenciando la manipulación experta de Snotlout. Cuando Snotlout aceleró sus movimientos, Tuffnut gimoteó con deleite, comenzando a mover sus caderas por inercia. Se sentía tan rico, tan endemoniadamente exquisito, hacer esto con Tuffnut. La clase de intimidad que ambos compartían significaba más, que lo que hacían para traer placer a sus cuerpos.

Desde el primer beso, había sido natural confiar en el mellizo; había sido innato el deseo de estar cerca de él, hasta que todo limite desapareciera.

Snotlout curveó su ser hasta que ambos estuvieran recostados cara a cara. Los brazos de Tuffnut nunca se desenredaron de su cuello, mordiendo su mentón juguetonamente mientras sus piernas se retorcían sobre la cama. Snotlout buscó sus labios hasta tenerlos entre sus dientes, succionándolos con hambre. "Mmm. ¿Quién… es… mi campeón?"

Un débil gruñido fue su respuesta. Snotlout soltó sus pilares, para solamente concentrarse en el de su novio. Lo llevó a su destinada terminación, desenterrando de él más que temblores y diminutos llamados de placer. Snotlout lo bañó de escandalosos besos por donde le fue posible. Los hombros pecosos de Tuffnut, su pectoral pálido, su nariz, su oreja perforada. Snotlout lo acogió en más de lo que Tuffnut esperaba. Reiteró—con mensajes de su cuerpo, y respuestas de las emociones vibrando bajo su piel—lo que sentía por aquel chico.

Se esmeró en hacerlo sentir como un verdadero _ganador_.

La boba expresión en el rostro de su amante, le dejó saber que tan bien había hecho su trabajo. Snotlout lo acostó por completo, moldeándolo con la facilidad de la arcilla a su gusto. Por su parte, Snotlout se posicionó sobre Tuffnut con un propósito específico. Se arrodilló sobre el cuerpo jadeante debajo de él, y alimentándose con tan magnifica imagen, Snotlout tomó su miembro en sus dedos, masturbándose con urgencia, con su cabeza y corazón, rellenados con _TuffTuffTuffTuff_.

Echó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos, en cuanto sintió el inicio de su orgasmo, marcando la piel de Thorston con su semilla, satisfactoriamente. Gruñó con las ganas que había estado guardando para sí, desde su huida a la choza que utilizaban para sus aventurillas. No dejó de masajear su órgano hasta que cada gota fuera servida sobre su banquete.

Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, observó el fruto de su labor.

Era un desastre. Entre su pintura, las marcas de sus mordidas, la semilla seca y ahora, recién fresca, manchando su torso y regazo, Tuffnut lucía como si hubiera sido atacado. Lucía marcado. Conquistado.

Cuando Snotlout se dejó caer sobre el rubio, una exclamación de injusticia fue tragada por su boca, apaciguando el brinco de las extremidades de Tuffnut con la suavidad de sus caricias. Los dedos de Thorston, eventualmente, se acurrucaron en los cabellos lacios de Snotlout, mostrando que tan gentil Tuffnut también podía comportarse. Compartieron aliento, después de compartir sus cuerpos.

Tuffnut utilizó su agarre para separar sus rostros. Con sus miradas intercaladas, el mellizo sonrió.

"… ¿Qué?"

Tuffnut continuó con su misteriosa contemplación—Honestamente, ¿quién podía culparlo? Snotlout estaba consciente de su infinita galanura—Pero, había cierto aire engreído viniendo del otro vikingo que sólo debería ser usado por el mismo Snotlout.

…Aunque, _está bien_, podía admitir que ver a Tuff tan satisfecho, le sentada de manera muy, muy, sexy.

"No pasa nada. Solamente…" Y el engreimiento se minimizó a algo más tierno e indescriptible. Las palmas de Tuffnut viajaron hasta las mejillas de un atónito Snotlout. "…Solamente admiraba a mi trofeo."


	11. verdugo

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**#11. Verdugo.**

**Tres Hiccup en una Reunión Paranormal.**

[Esto es puro crack—y del bueno, porque Sarah me ha traído mercancía fresquecita—y una vil excusa para ver a los tres Hiccups interactuar. Posiblemente tiene spoilers de los libros, más no de Munr. Podría considerarse un AU.

Pieza inspirada por el Capítulo 5 del fic "_Palabras_." De Abel Lacie Kiryu. Si no lo han leído, ¡les mando un sopapo!]

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

No estaba vivo ni muerto. Estático. Atrapado.

Arraigado en una dimensión de existencia, que Hiccup consideraba fría. Desolada.

No podría tratarse del Valhalla. ¿Dónde se encontraba la gloria del hogar de sus antepasados? Este lugar era la definición de miseria.

"_Levántate_."

Hiccup contrajo su cuerpo con más fuerzas. No quería saber quién le hablaba con tanta imponencia.

"_Levántate. Todavía no es el fin_."

"Se siente así." Hiccup gimió, desahuciado. Se sentía como el más cruel de los finales.

No esperaba ser jaloneado corporalmente, de manera tan violenta. La sorpresa fue usada en su contra, aprovechándose de su estado desprevenido para obligarlo a dar la cara a seres desconocidos.

No disimilar a aquellos simios que alguna vez había conocido en las islas Bog-Burglar, cuatro extremidades se hincaron sobre su cuerpo con amenaza. Hiccup luchó por liberarse de su agarre, trató de quitarse a la jaula de naturaleza animal de sobre su cuerpo, pero fuerza bruta lo terminó acorralando contra la superficie firme que servía de piso. Sus muñecas fueron clavadas por grilletes de cincos dígitos.

Dorado. Dorado y rojo.

Una mopa de cabelleras doradas cubrió el delineado del rostro de Hiccup. Curveadas en marañas y ondulaciones, que simbolizaban el fuego salvaje vibrando en los ojos azules, que Hiccup encontró con los suyos.

Hiccup peló sus dientes en rebeldía. "¡Quítate de encima!" Era _él_.

"_Quítame_." Fue la hilarante respuesta que se respingó al filo de su nariz. No fue la misma voz que le había ordenado levantarse. "Lo que tienes de jinete volador deberías tenerlo de hombre, pequeño bebé."

Había cicatrices trazando los pómulos bronceados de su asaltante. Y si Hiccup se atreviera a mirar con detenimiento, temía averiguar el origen de aquellos rastros carmines decorando su mentón y cuello. Sabía que no se trataban de decoración guerrera.

Solamente Hiccup Segundo podría vestir la sangre de su herida culminante, de manera tan extravagante.

"Realmente estaban hechos uno para el otro, ¿no es así?" Hiccup gruñó, de vuelta al rostro todavía acosándolo. "Furious y tú son igual de dementes. Se _merecen_."

A pesar que sus recuerdos le habían permitido conocer a Hiccup Segundo, tenerlo cara a cara, fue una experiencia llena de coraje y frustración. Hiccup quería golpearlo. Lastimarlo. Reclamarle por las consecuencias que sus tontas decisiones habían desatado. Si su familia, si sus amigos—si su pueblo—estaba pereciendo allá afuera, mientras Hiccup perdía su tiempo _aquí_, el mejor indicado para hacerle pagar sería su antepasado.

Al escuchar sobre Furious, todo juego había sido retirado de Hiccup II, blanqueándose a una máscara de neutralidad. Más que escoger retirarse de su presa, otra mano se encargó de forzarlo lejos del último Haddock en la línea de sangre. La primera voz, el primer ente que le había dirigido la palara, se presentó entonces.

Le ofreció una mano enguatada en piel negra, como auxilio para ponerse de pie.

Hiccup rodó su cuerpo con destreza, demostrando que podía levantarse por su propia cuenta. Les dio las espaldas a ambos perseguidores, un momento. Cuestionar las razones detrás de este encuentro tan imposible, sólo sería perder tiempo. _Esto_ estaba sucediendo, lo quisiera Hiccup, o no. Mejor sería deshacerse de los trucos sucios de su Sál, para entonces, volver a la verdadera guerra.

"Así que, ¿están aquí para sermonearme? ¿Para decirme en qué me estoy equivocando? Hiccup Primero, ¿puedo adivinar? Si ese es el caso, no te preocupes, tu dragón se ha encargado de recalcarme que tan diferente soy a ti."

"_Esta Guerra ha estado sembrándose desde el principio del tiempo_." Hiccup I fue todo lo contrario a lo que Hiccup había esperado ver, al darse la vuelta. No era un chico, como Hiccup Segundo. Era un _hombre_. Un hombre avanzado en su edad, vestido con las pieles de lobo, y la armadura fina con la que había sido hecho cenizas en su funeral. Su imponencia innata le recordó a Stoick. Su gracia le recordó a Valka. Su coleta de mechones azabaches lo unió a la herencia que Snotlout y Hiccup compartían.

Su sonrisa serena le recordó, a lo que Hiccup, deseaba poder crecer algún día.

Hiccup Primero era un Rey puro.

Y la tristeza en aquella mirada regia, le dijo a Hiccup que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, sería desagradable.

"T_endrás que ser lo que nosotros no pudimos_."

"_No lo tiene en él_." Hiccup Segundo cuchichió, mientras rodeaba a su antepasado con malicia. "_No podrá hacerlo_."

"¿De qué están hablando?" Hiccup siguió al muchacho con áspera composición, no confiando en la frialdad yaciendo en aquella mirada celeste. "Díganme, y yo decidiré si es una locura o no."

Hiccup Primero suspiró. "_Tenías razón para creer que este era el final. Lo es, Hiccup Tercero. Es el final de la alianza entre humanos y dragones_."

"¿Cómo puedes—? ¿Qué?"

"Tendrás que ser lo que nosotros no pudimos." Se reiteró, mientras El Rey se inclinaba en dirección de su descendiente. "¿Sabías? La primera vez que se profetizó tu nombre, fue envuelto en un asesinato. Siempre fuiste destinado a ser un verdugo."

Hiccup intentó retroceder, pero El Salvaje no se lo permitió, asediándolo por sus espaldas. Terror comenzó a llenar a Hiccup. "¡No soy un asesino!"

"_Todavía_." Fue la grotesca implementación acariciando su oreja. "_No hay Gema Mágica que pueda resolver nuestros problemas, en esta ocasión. Esta guerra será teñida con sangre real. Sangre de ambos lados… Tú mismo lo dijiste. ¿Furious? No se detendrá. Mi hermano siempre cumplió sus promesas_."

"Grimbeard fue un asesino, ¿y qué fue lo que resolvió? Nada." Hiccup miró a ambos entes con incredulidad. "¡No voy a matar a nadie sin razón alguna!"

"_Oh. Pero hay una razón. Una _buena_ razón_." Hiccup Segundo olfateó las pequeñas trenza pelirrojas con la curiosidad de un sabueso. Los escalofríos que la acción singular ocasionó, cazaría a Hiccup por el resto de su vida—Si es que seguía _vivo_. "Una razón llamada Night Fury."

Ah. Que predecible. Ese golpe bajo era el preferido de todos. ¿Quieres romper a Hiccup? Usa a su Night Fury. "Inclusive por Toothless, no lo haría. Porque ni siquiera él me pediría hacer como esto."

"¿_Un asesino, diciéndole a otro, que _no_ mate_?"

El puñetazo contra aquel rostro cínico se efectuó, sin pensarlo dos veces. El impacto tumbó a su antepasado a la nebulosa materia del suelo. Sin embargo, verlo tirado, sonriendo mientras aplaudía la osadía de Hiccup, no sirvió para calmarlo.

Hiccup Primero lo frenó de saltarle encima al rubio con una mano en su hombro. "_Ya tienes la espada. Y ya sabes a donde apuntar, puesto que la marca sobre las escamas de un Seadragonus nunca ha sido en vano. Tienes que hacerlo. Furious matará a todo el Archipiélago, de lo contrario."_

"Eres…" Hiccup sacudió su hombro con desprecio total. Aquellas mismas palabras ya las había escuchado de otra fuente. "¡Eres tan manipulador como Wodensfang! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿De _esto_ estoy hecho?" Hiccup apuntó hacia ambos polos, hacia ambas fuentes de energía y materia que también formaban parte de Hiccup y Snotlout. "Furious está tomando venganza contra nosotros porque no puede superar haberte perdido. ¿Esta es tu solución a su dolor? ¿Matarlo? Oh, cómo desearía que te pudiera escuchar ahora mismo, ¡para darse cuenta por la basura por la que está perdiendo su alma! ¡Tú peleaste por paz! ¡Ambos! ¡Ambos pelearon por la paz entre las dos especies! ¿Cómo pueden pensar que esta es la solución correcta?"

"_Ambos fuimos más ignorantes que sabios, cuando se trató de los dragones." _Hiccup I colocó su mano sobre el mango de su espada. "_Tú no puedes darte el mismo lujo. Si dices que el dolor emocional de Furious es el motor, entonces elimínalo. Ayúdalo a sanar. Permítele que se reúna con su Hermano_."

Hiccup masajeó sus parpados caídos. Sus sienes. Su cabeza entera. Gritó en cólera abrumada. "Yo lo liberé. ¿Cómo podría…?" Pero, si no lo hacía. ¿Qué sería de sus seres queridos? Sí, había liberado a Furious, y aquella decisión había sido la perdición de la raza vikinga. Hiccup era el responsable. Tendría que limpiar este desastre, de una manera u otra. "…Lo haré."

Pausó.

Luego desnudó su rostro de la protección de sus palmas, para intercalar sus miradas con ambos fantasmas.

"Lo haré, pero sólo si no tengo otra escapatoria. Y esta promesa será lo único que obtendrán de mí."


	12. espejo ii

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**#12. Espejo II.**

[Continuación de mi drabble llamado Espejo. ANIMO, FRIGGS. LO QUE VAYA A PASAR LO SUPERAREMOS. NO ESTÁN SOLOS, SU MAMÁ ASMOS LES HARÁ MUCHO PORNO DRAGONEZCO.]

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Hiccup le dio un sorbo a su ale.

Su hermano y su madre se encontraban en otra mesa, conversando en voz baja, mientras los sonidos de vikingos en festejo los cubría de espías.

"Posiblemente, esos dos tienen más en común que su nombre." Murmuró entre las sombras de la caverna, la trompa de Toothless sobre su regazo, dándole el consuelo que urgentemente necesitaba.

Era claro. _Valk_ había sido la otra costilla de su madre.

Valka había escogido sus ideales sobre su familia. Valk había escogido libertad, por sobre las expectativas de ser Jefe de Berk.

Y ambos habían dejado a Hiccup detrás.

Hiccup suspiró, no agradándole el reproche en sus pensamientos. No era su naturaleza ser rencoroso. Perdonaba y olvidada—a menos, que se tratara de Dagur—Sin embargo, tampoco estaba hecho de piedra. Ver a aquellas dos personas que tenían un papel tan vital en su vida, ahora siendo cómplices, le hizo extrañar a su padre, más que nunca.

Podía ser que Hiccup no los hubiera necesitado para sobrevivir, para crecer en el hombre que ahora era. Pero, aun así, ¿no tener a una madre y a tu mellizo mientras crecías? Stoick había hecho todo lo posible para criarlo correctamente pero sinceramente, lidiar con las creencias contrarias de su padre no había sido fácil. Un poco de apoyo, un poco de compañía en momentos de soledad, hubiera sido apreciado.

Hiccup siempre había sabido que Valk estaba con vida. Aun cuando había sido declarado muerto por Stoick, en un intento de limpiar el honor de la casa Haddock. Y aun cuando las cartas transportadas por cuervos, habían dejado de llegar por un tiempo. Hiccup había estado consciente de que algún día, Valk volvería.

"No me agrada." Fue como Snotlout llegó a su mesa, tomando asiento a su lado. Tuffnut llegó segundos después, estirando sus piernas sobre la mesa. Hiccup sonrió cuando miró una mano de Snotlout escurrirse entre las largas apéndices del Thorston, anclándose en una picuda rodilla con posesión. ¿Quién diría que esos dos terminarían juntos?

"¿Por qué, Snotlout? Ni siquiera has hablado con él desde que llegó."

"¡Su perro se orinó en la puerta de mi choza!"

Ew. Hiccup hizo una mueca en plena simpatía.

Snotlout había tenido otro propósito para su llegaba, al parecer. "Rumores se están esparciendo por la villa. Rumores de mal gusto y de los que deberías enterarte."

"¿Qué clase de rumores?"

"Que ya no serás Jefe." Tuffnut fue el proveedor de tan positivas noticias. "Valk es el mayor, ¿no? La gente está tomando lados y haciendo apuestas. Yo que tú, me preparaba para el Combate de Reconocimiento. Y por favor, _gana_, porque aposté diez monedas de oro a tu favor, y estaba guardando ese dinero para una nueva silla."

Hiccup rio con incredulidad. "¿Combate de Reconocimiento? ¿Están bromeando? No habrá tal cosa."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué tan seguro?" Astrid le llegó desde las espaldas, trayendo con ella una bandeja con más tarros de ale.

Hiccup no podía creer que tuviera que ponerlo en explicitas palabras. ¿Qué no era obvio? "¿En serio creen que Valk ha venido a Berk para _quedarse_? No lo conocen para nada, si es así. Valk no quiere saber sobre responsabilidades. Por eso se fue, en primer lugar."

Astrid no lució tan convencida. Snotlout murmuró "Pobre perdedor" entre dientes, tragándose el resto con su bebida. "Hiccup… No te confíes. Tú tampoco lo conoces. No en verdad."

Auch. Hiccup se echó atrás con el poder de un golpe físico que nunca llegó. "Es mi _hermano_. Claro que lo conozco."

Pero, claro que Astrid se encargaría de romperle sus burbujas de color de rosa, en cuanto la oportunidad se presentara. "Son prácticamente extraños, Hiccup. No se han visto en más de diez años. Sólo tenían ocho años, cuando Valk desapareció—"

Hiccup se levantó de la mesa súbitamente. Su enojo se debió de haber transmitido en su rostro, porque Astrid se auto-interrumpió con sólo echarle un vistazo. Snotlout únicamente rodó sus ojos por encima de su tarro.

"Apenas tiene una noche en la isla, ¿y ustedes ya están profetizando que nos mataremos mutuamente en la arena?" Apoyándose sobre la superficie del comedor, Hiccup retó a Astrid directamente. "Hay una pequeña palabra llamada _Tacto_, Astrid. Sé que nunca has sido fanática de usarla. Pero, te recomiendo que comiences a ponerla en práctica."

"Estamos de tu lado, Hiccup." Astrid alzó su mentón. "Por eso nos preocupamos."

"Es mi _maldito_ cumpleaños. Por hoy, no quiero oír sus preocupaciones." Retrocedió no sólo de Astrid, pero de Snotlout y Tuffnut—de Valk, y los dedos de su madre ahora acariciando la cabeza de Furious con asombro—en busca de un lugar callado. Toothless lo alentó a treparse en su lomo una vez afuera de la caverna, pero no volaron. Caminaron tranquilamente por High Point hasta que los cantos a Odín de vikingos ebrios se convirtieran en susurros, inaccesibles para los demonios que pulsaban en el pecho de Hiccup.

De una manera u otra, terminaron en los muelles. En el área reservaba para uno de sus menos aprovechados amigos.

Eret tenía una pequeña celebración propia en la orilla de la playa. Ruffnut y Stormfly cantaban (horriblemente) al ritmo de los tambores de Eret, y la flauta de Gobber. A pesar de los gorgojes poco coordinados con la voz humana de su compañera, todo indicaba que para Eret, era un canto de ángeles. Por su parte, Cloudjumper pretendía no interesarle los bailes provocadores de Ruffnut, inclusive cuando bisbiseos propios se desprendían ocasionalmente de su garganta.

Hiccup los observó un momento, antes de decidir unírseles.

Esta era su gente.

_Su_ gente.

Dolía considerar lo dicho por Astrid y Snotlout. Pero, ser Jefe consistía en darle a cara a feas verdades.

Si era verdad. Si Valk venía a usurparlo…

Eret fue el primero en notar su presencia. "¡Woah, miren nada más quien viene! El mismo cumpleañero en persona."

"No parece cumpleañero, con esa cara torcida." Ruffnut paró de cantar para dejarse caer sobre la arena. "Lo siento, Hiccup, el mellizo más apuesto sigue siendo Valk. Por los Dioses, vaya que creció como todo vikingo decente—" Un aletazo de la cola de Cloudjumper la hizo reír. "¡Ow! Como iba diciendo, si todavía me interesaran los meros mortales, estaría encima de aquel espécimen justo ahora. Oh, sí. Láaaastima. Tal vez, si Astrid se avispa lo suficiente…"

"Creo que los rubios no son su tipo." Eret estiró su mano para atraer a Stormfly del hocico. "Demasiado insípidos, la oí decir una vez." Una vez en su cercanía, el hombre premió el espectáculo de la Nadder con una pierna de pollo extraída de una cesta. Sin embargo, en lugar de alimentarla directamente a su paladar, Eret escogió arrojar la pierna lo más lejos posible del punto de reunión, riendo con delicia cuando una emocionada Stormfly corrió a su comando.

"Pfft. Obviamente no estabas a lado de ella, cuando Valk hizo acto de presencia. Astrid empapó el piso, y no me estoy refiriendo a sólo con baba."

Hiccup se carcajeó. Cubrió su boca. Luego, pensó mejor el asunto, y permitió que la imprudencia corriera efecto por su persona. Purgó la negatividad que lo había estado asediando, para darle lugar a la dulce opresión habitando en su pecho. Pronto, sus risas no se debieron a algo específico. Enfrascaron más que eso. Rio por las ocurrencias en conjunto que estos chicos armaban, maravillado con la rara colección de amigos que se había armado fuertemente, sin que Hiccup se diera cuenta.

No había grupo igual de loco que el suyo. Cada uno de ellos era tan diferente—Snotlout, Astrid, Eret, Tuff y Ruff, Fishlegs, Gobber—que era indefinible qué era lo que los hacían funcionar juntos.

Eran su familia.

Su gente.

La risa fue calmándose. Aunque, la determinación en Hiccup, se reafirmó.

Si Valk quisiera retarlo por su derecho de nacimiento, Hiccup no podía prohibírselo.

Pero, algo que Hiccup si podría darle, sería una de los mejores duelos jamás grabados en la historia. Por su gente Hiccup pelearía con uña, diente, gancho y boca sabionda.

"_Si tú peleas, yo también_." Toothless le ronroneó, horas después, tirados sobre la arena, mirando las estrellas, mientras Stormfly y Eret creaban _otro_ tipo de música sobre el lejano drakkar del navegante anclado a la playa.

Hiccup se sonrojó ante la intensa atención del Night Fury. La atmósfera de hormonas a su alrededor era difícil de evitar. Ruffnut tampoco era callada, sus risillas divertidas viniendo por alguna parte de las olas, junto con Cloudjumper. Los únicos no haciendo público su romance parecían ser Snotlout y Tuffnut, quienes habían decidido unirse a la fogata en algún punto, sólo para caer dormidos con el arrullo de la marea y la flauta de Gobber.

Últimamente, cada interacción con Toothless estaba cargada con una energía que lo avivaba de una manera que Hiccup sólo había sentido de las caricias de su ex. Toothless lo miraba con un interés, que antes de la batalla con Drago, no había existido. No sólo eso. Desde su rompimiento con Astrid, su amigo parecía haber tirado la precaución al viento, en favor de mostrarle a su jinete que por tener escamas, no significaba que no lo podría satisfacer de la misma forma que Stormfly satisfacía a Eret.

A veces, la fricción entre los dos, era demasiada. En ocasiones, la frecuencia con la que Hiccup meditaba en aceptar la invitación del dragón, era más alta que su sentido común.

Sin embargo.

Había algo frenando a Hiccup, y todavía no podía identificar _qué_.

"No creo que sea necesario. El duelo sería entre Valk y yo. Nadie más."

"_Están ocultando algo, Hiccup. Tu hermano y el lobo también. Huelen… raro. Como Piss-people_."

Hiccup frunció su ceño. Sobre la arena, escribió su nombre y el de su mellizo. "Ha viajado por mucho tiempo. Es normal que no huela a nuestro hogar, Toothless."

Por fortuna, Toothless no insistió en sus conjeturas, respetando que había limites alrededor del tema de Valk, que no podría traspasar. Siempre había sido así. Valk era intocable. Inclusive ahora, con el espectro hecho realidad. Para suavizar la tensión, Hiccup picoteó una pata de Toothless con su vara, llamándolo en silencio para que dibujara con él sobre la arena.

Toothless miró los garabatos nórdicos de Hiccup por un momento.

Los borró con un desliz de su garra.

Ignoró las protestas de Hiccup, concentrándose en su propia obra. Con una de sus pezuñas, un trazo se convirtió en una curva, prosiguiendo con otra. Cuando el Night Fury levantó su mirada con incertidumbre, Hiccup hizo lo contrario. Su mentón se agachó para descubrir el nuevo hallazgo.

Tragó saliva.

"No sabía… Ejem. Am. No sabía que podías…" Rascó su nuca con nerviosismo. ¡Oh Freyja, en que embrollos lo metía! "…¿Eso es un corazón?"

Toothless resopló por su trompa. Claramente, no había sido la respuesta que estado esperando. Cuando el dragón se levantó en sus cuatros patas para dejar a Hiccup hacer el ridículo a solas, el chico alcanzó a sostenerlo de la cola.

"Oye, no tan rápido. ¿Podrías darme un minuto para conectar mi boca a mi cabeza?"

Toothless pausó. Más, no volteó en su dirección. Hiccup suspiró con pesar.

"¿Podrías darme más tiempo? Por favor, Toothless. No estoy del todo cuerdo en estos momentos. Valk está poniendo todo de cabeza, y no sólo me refiero a manera figurada." Cuando miró la cabeza decaída de su grandote, Hiccup acarició su cola con ruego y dulzura. "Sé qué es lo que quieres de mí, Toothless. Sólo espera a que lo verde de mi madure un poco más, para que lo aproveches. Soy un desastre caminante en estos momentos." Terminar con Astrid había sido horroroso, y no sólo por las consecuencias emocionales, sino por las circunstancias que habían gobernado el asunto. Ninguno de los dos habían imaginado que un susto de tipo "Oh, mierda de Nightmare, creo que estoy embarazada" podría separarles, en lugar de unirlos. Pero _así_ había sido. Astrid había despertado de su nebuloso estado enamorado lo suficiente para decidir que quería ser más que una buena esposa. Y Hiccup… Hiccup ni siquiera había considerado ser padre de _alguien_. Apenas y podía cuidarse él mismo, ¡mucho menos de un bebé! La pelea final había sido digna de espectadores, y otra ronda de apuestas. "De todas formas… Sabes que nunca seré de alguien más, ¿cierto?"

Cuando la cola intentó zigzaguear, Hiccup le plantó un diminuto beso en una púa. Sabía que había sido perdonado.

Súbitamente, un gemido casi pornográfico, irrumpió con el jugueteo entre los dos, causando que Hiccup terminara tapándose las orejas. No podía distinguir al autor, sólo que estaba disfrutando bastante de las administraciones de la otra persona. O dragón. Dragona. Lo que fuera.

¿Hiccup, por su parte? Estaba a punto de correr por su vida. Últimamente, todas las fiestas de Eret terminaban de esta forma.

"¿Debería esperar por ti al filo del amanecer, entonces? Justo como los cuentos de papá."

Hiccup se reincorporó velozmente. Si se tropezó, Toothless se encargó de esconder el resbale de su gancho. "¡Valk! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Valk y su eterno compañero peludo bajaban hacia la playa lentamente. Valk había perdido gran parte de su vestimenta extranjera, reducido a un blusón fresco de blanca seda, y pantalones aterciopelados. Sus botas largas y ajustadas dejaron marcas en la arena. "Odio este clima. ¿Por qué hace frío allá arriba, pero calor acá en la playa? No puedo entenderlo." Justo cuando su hermano pasaba cerca del drakkar de Eret, éste se onduló de manera descarada, no dejando a la imaginación lo que sucedía. Ver la cara de Valk no tuvo precio.

"_Oh_. ¿Podemos hacer eso con los dragones también?" Valk alzó sus cejas en picardía. "¿Cómo funciona?

Hiccup se encogió de hombros. "Todavía no lo he probado." Ignoró el resoplado de Toothless "_Porque no quieres_" que sólo fue entendible para sus oídos. Por Thor. Todos estaban dejando la decencia en las fosas sanitarias, al parecer.

Cuando Valk también pasó de lado a Snotlout y Tuffnut, sus cejas parecieron querer escapar de su rostro. Valk nunca se había llevado bien con el chico por el previo mal tratamiento que Hiccup había recibido de pequeño. Y si uno consideraba la orina de Furious en su hogar, Hiccup sabía que Valk todavía no perdonaba ni olvidaba tan fácilmente. "Todos son buenos amiguitos ahora, ¿huh?"

"Snotlout ha cambiado." Hiccup sacudió sus pantalones para tener algo que hacer. "¿Todo bien con Ma'?"

Valk se distrajo un momento por las silueta desnuda de Ruffnut volando cerca de la marea con la ayuda de cierto Stormcutter. Después, el chico simplemente sacudió su cabeza. "No vine a hablar de eso. Sino de este famoso duelo a muerte que tendremos, al que ni siquiera he sido invitado."

"Ah. Sí. Gracioso, ¿no? Bah, ¡vikingos! Nunca cambian, siempre pensando en matar a miembros de la familia—"

"No será necesario un Combate de Reconocimiento. Stoick dejó formalmente atestado que yo sería su heredero si es que algún día llegaba a regresar."

Hiccup se congeló. En cuerpo y alma. "¿Papá… hizo qué?"

"Antes de la invasión de Drago, recibí un cuervo de parte de nuestro querido padre, pidiéndome que regresara, para ser Jefe de Berk… Si es que seguía vivo."

El mundo debajo de Hiccup pareció derrumbarse. Stoick… ¿había hecho _qué_?

Valk, sin embargo fue una irónica fuente de fuerza, acercándose a Hiccup hasta sostenerlo de sus hombros. "Para cuando recibí el mensaje, había sido muy tarde, claro. Stoick había fallecido para cuando por fin pude leer sus mensajes. Hiccup…" Valk perdió gran parte de su actitud superior en ese momento, aquel recuerdo de un hermano protector, regresando justo frente a Hiccup. La dureza de aquellos ojos purpuras se derritieron. Automáticamente las manos de Hiccup imitaron el abrazo, uniéndose a su mellizo por primera vez en más de una década. "…Esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Papá me escribió_… tiene alma de dragón, incapaz de quedarse en tierra por mucho tiempo_… Pero no debes tomarlo como una traición. Stoick únicamente te conocía bastante bien."

"Pero…" Y ése era un gran Pero. "_Soy_ Jefe ahora."

"Eso es bueno. Superaste las expectativas de papá. Y las mías." Valk lo analizó de pies de a cabeza. "No vine a quitarte el título, hermano. Pero, sí esto no es lo que realmente quieres de tu vida, es el momento para que me lo digas. Si ser Jefe no es lo que deseas hacer, dímelo y me responsabilizaré para que tú puedas ser libre."

Por Odín. Las rodillas de Hiccup temblaron. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. "Valk…"

"Si es lo que necesitas, lo haré."

"¿Por qué?"

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en aquella piel de gemela textura. "Tómalo como mi versión de expiación."

"Y si… ¿Y si no quiero renunciar?"

"Entonces, proseguiré con mi plan original. Te diré la razón por la que realmente he regresado."

Así que Valk no había regresado meramente por reunirse con su familia. Hiccup debió de haberlo adivinado. Astrid había tenido razón. Realmente no conocía tan bien a este tipo con el que compartía sangre, más no la mentalidad. "Te irás de nuevo, ¿verdad? Sólo visitabas."

El silencio tejió la decepcionante respuesta copiosamente. Hiccup cerró sus ojos.

"No te mires tan triste, grillito." Valk tomó su mentón entre sus dedos, levantándolo de regreso. "Tengo que irme, pero es por una buena razón. Espero." Y luego, hasta Valk lució algo inseguro. "Y no necesariamente tengo que irme solo de Berk."

Hiccup parpadeó. "¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?"

Valk jaló de sus trenzas, ligeramente. "Ven conmigo. Déjame mostrarte el mundo que he descubierto."


	13. como volar

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**#13. Como Volar.**

[**Advertencia:** esta pieza no es una historia feliz. Es mi obra catártica después de ver la muerte de uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie _The Good Wife, _Will Gardner. Y la Boda Roja (_Game of Thrones/Song of Ice and Fire_) puso de su cosecha también. De antemano, lo siento si te contagio con mis malas vibras, querida(o) lectora(o). Por cierto, sin dar spoilers, pero el final no se trata de una falta ortográfica. Lo captará quien lo captará.]

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Pensar en morir siempre había sido una idea envuelta en heroísmo. En una acción compartida con la criatura alada respirando bajo su cuerpo. Habían sido tantas las ocasiones que Hiccup se había enfrentado al peligro, que cuando se había permitido contemplar morir, siempre había dado por sentado que sería en defensa de sus ideales. Siempre había imaginado su caída como algo digno de gloria, y no sin una alta dosis de martirismo.

No así.

No podía hablar. Tenía su boca abierta, pero _no_ podía hacer funcionar su voz.

Había gritos a su alrededor. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que aun sintiendo el dolor de su heridas, a Hiccup no le quedaba claro qué diantres estaba sucediendo.

Habían estado cenando en territorio ajeno. Habían estado negociando. Habían estado cansados.

Después, el primer cuerpo había caído. Justo frente a los ojos de Hiccup. El primero de muchos.

Cuando un gemido sobresaltado había atraído su atención a la daga clavada en el vientre de Astrid, Hiccup había tratado de moverse. De reaccionar. Una flecha lo había parado en seco.

Y mientras había sentido todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo escurrirse, Hiccup había estado consciente de la gravedad de su herida. Su rostro había golpeado el piso sin amortiguación alguna. Cuando había intentado articular su incertidumbre, había lamido rastro de su misma sangre.

Solamente quería preguntar: ¿_Por qué_?

Simples granjeros. Sus atacantes eran simples granjeros. Granjeros que habían necesitado de la ayuda de Berk.

Percibió un jaloneo de su brazo. Hiccup sólo pudo apretar sus dedos para señalar que Seguía Vivo. Fue arrastrado con desesperación. Hiccup lo supo porque la sangre, que fue manchando el piso mientras se movilizaba en dirección opuesta, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Su cuerpo fue cubierto por un escudo oloroso a los pastelillos de naranja que habían estado almorzando. Fue cubierto—protegido—y posteriormente, girado boca arriba.

_Tengo miedo_, quiso susurrar, en cuanto reconoció el rostro de Eret. _Tengo miedo_. _Esto no tenía que suceder._

Eret estaba herido también. Había sangre cubriendo su pecho. "Aguanta. Aguanta, Hiccup."

Emboscados por granjeros. Era patético.

-_No quiero morir_. Rogó internamente. -_No puedo_.

Sin embargo, Astrid había muerto. Lo podía leer en la desmoronante fiebre de emociones arremetiendo el rostro de Eret. Astrid había sido la segunda en caer.

Su visión se nublaba. Hiccup entró en pánico. Quizás un chillido se manifestó esta vez, porque una mano de Eret tomó la suya, sujetándolo con una ternura similar a la de un hermano mayor. Su otra mano estaba ocupada sujetando el cuello de Hiccup. El contacto dolía. Ardía.

"Deja de intentar hablar, Hiccup—Por favor." Un sollozo ahogado se soltó de Eret. "Mírame. Sólo mírame, Hiccup. No pienses en otra cosa."

-_No puedo_. Hiccup parpadeó sin cesar. -_No puedo ver nada_.

Esta apenas había sido su primera incursión como Jefe. Su primera misión fuera de casa. Consolidar una alianza con los territorios más lejanos al Archipiélago había sido considerado pan comido. A Toothless no le había agradado, claro, puesto que visitar una isla que todavía no aceptaba a los dragones como aliados, había significado quedarse esperando en el drakkar…

Toothless.

Ya no podía ver. Apenas podía oír.

Sus heridas ya no ardían tanto. El frío de su cuerpo comenzaba a aliviar—

Toothless.

-_Se siente como volar. ¿No es eso genial, amigo?_ Se le dificultaba respirar. Intentaba hacerlo, pero tal vez los dedos de Eret estaban apretando demasiado.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Morir se sentía como vol—

* * *

**[+]+[+]**


	14. juguete

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**#14. Juguete.**

**Eret, Stormfly, malos entendidos (y Hiccup haciendo intervenciones por el bien del amor).**

[Algo más ligero y humorístico ;) Porque me encanta la idea de Eret y Hiccup siendo mejores amigos. Tendrá continuación.]

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Seguía sucediendo.

Que quedara claro, Eret no era una víctima. Sabía cómo cuidarse solo, y la mayoría del tiempo, terminaba cuidando de los demás chicos.

No comprendía entonces, por qué continuaba sucediendo.

"¡Lo tenía bajo control!" Fue lo primero que articuló, en cuanto fue destapado de su refugio de cuerpo reptiliano. Rodó sobre sus espaldas, y fue aquella cabeza turquesa la que efectivamente le recibió. La Deadly Nadder había actuado sola, fuera de la dirección de Astrid, _de nuevo_. "¡Estaba peleando y _ganado_, Storm'!"

Stormfly estaba muy ocupada rugiéndole a futuras amenazas, como para prestarle atención. Picos venenosos volaron por doquier, noqueando a los piratas invasores fuera de la cubierta del drakkar. Eret envainó su espada con frustración, al ver que el número de contrincantes estaba siendo reducido a cero, sin ninguna asistencia de su parte. Había querido pelear, con un demonio. Había estado preparado, ansioso por un buen revuelco. ¿De dónde había salido Stormfly, a todo esto? ¿Dónde había dejado a Astrid?

Cuando la Nadder se aseguró que el drakkar estuviera limpio, la chica gorgoteó con satisfacción. Ni siquiera le echo un vistazo a Eret antes de que expandiera sus alas, volando de regreso a los cielos, tan rápido como había aterrizado. Eret permaneció con la boca abierta, incrédulo ante los modales tan de baja calidad de la dragona. ¿Para eso había venido al rescate? ¿Ni siquiera un "Hola"?

Hiccup fue el primero en unírsele un rato después, aterrizando en su barco para cerciorarse de que el plan estuviera marchando bien.

"Las mujeres están locas."

Las cejas de Hiccup saltaron, una pierna todavía atorada en el arnés mientras bajaba de Toothless. "Em. Sí, esa parece ser mi experiencia al respecto, también."

"¡Astrid necesita tener una larga plática con su Nadder!"

Hiccup mostró simpatía inmediata. "¿Oh? ¿Sucedió de nuevo?"

Eret colocó sus manos en su cintura. Dejó que su semblante contestara por él.

Hiccup se carcajeó. "Lo siento, Eret. Pero creo que quien debería conversar seriamente con Stormfly es otra persona."

"¿No crees que lo he intentado? ¡Me ignora! Y deja de reírte, ¡mejor ayúdame con trabajo de verdad!" Le había aventado parte de la soga para amarrar a uno de los piratas inconscientes que había pescado de las cercanías de su nave. Serviría tener prisioneros que interrogar. Hiccup lo ayudó sin queja, pero su estúpida sonrisa nunca desapareció. Una sonrisa conocedora, picara con secretos que Eret todavía no había aprendido por sí solo. "Pensé que para estas alturas, le quedaría claro que no soy su juguete. Soy más que un simple hueso para sabuesos."

Hiccup intercaló sus miradas por arriba de la cabeza del prisionero. "Eret, no. No pienses que se trata de eso. Así no es cómo Stormfly te ve."

Eret rodó sus ojos. "Ilumíname, entonces, Maestro Dragón."

Una culposa expresión torció las facciones del jinete. Hiccup hasta mordió su labio en incertidumbre. Cuando Eret simplemente continuó mirándolo fijamente, el chico suspiró en exasperación "¿En serio no lo captas? ¿Tú, el gran Casanova de Berk? ¿En verdad no se te ocurre otra razón para el comportamiento tan sobreprotector de Stormfly?"

"Espera un minutos, ¿Casanova de Berk? ¿A quién se le ocurrió tal ridiculez?"

"Snotlout. No cambies el tema. Quiero ayudarte, amigo. Pero tú también tienes que ayudarme a ayudarte."

"… ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

"¡Eret!" Ahora con ambos de pie, el vikingo se sacudió sus greñas rojizas exageradamente. Eret le dio un manotazo por sus tácticas dramáticas.

"¡Hiccup!" Le imitó en voz _falsetto_, sonriendo cuando Toothless se rio con encías destentadas.

"Oh, sí, montoneros, échense en mi contra, ja, ja, ja." Cuando el pirata amarrado comenzó a dar señas de volver en sí, ambos vikingos le dieron un coscorrón en la cabeza, mandándolo a roncar en un santiamén. "Eret, ¿sabes qué mi pareja es un dragón, verdad?"

Eret tapó sus oídos. "Agh, ew, no, no me interesa, no quiero oír detalles—"

"No seas idiota, ése no es el punto al que quiero llegar—¿Sabes que es posible que un humano y un dragón tengan algo más que amistad? Dime que sí, por favor."

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi problema?"

Hiccup, ahora sí, gimió impaciente. "¡Tiene TODO que ver! ¡Es lo que intento decirte! Stormfly y tú—"

"¡Agáchate!"

Y una oleada de flechas enemigas se encargó de interrumpir la pequeña intervención de Haddock.


	15. pesadilla

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**#15. Pesadilla.**

**Mi torpe intento de consolar a mis friggs. Sólo imaginen que Drago representantes a los críticos de la Academia xD.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Hiccup no sabía que diantres sucedía. "¡Toothless, detente! ¡Reacciona! ¡_Por favor_, reacciona!"

Drago continuó carcajeándose, describiendo en grotesco detalle, que tan equivocado el jinete estaría apunto de encontrarse.

Cuando divisó los inicios de plasma brotar del hocico de Toothless, Hiccup entró en pánico. La figura de su padre se aproximaba con el objetivo de rescatarlo, marcando que un caos estaba punto de desatarse. "¡Toothless! ¡_No_, no lo hagas!"

Cuando la oscuridad acobijó el firmamento entero en un sólo parpadeo, todo se detuvo. Hiccup sintió el hielo temblar bajo sus pies. Drago dejó de reírse.

El Bewilderbeast fue atacado por un torrente de fuego esmeralda. Un tipo de fuego, que al momento de hacer impacto, explotó, multiplicándose por la cabeza de la pobre criatura.

Toothless fue liberado del conjuro. Colapsó sobre el hielo junto con Hiccup.

"¿Ahora qué?" Fue el gruñido malhumorado del jinete. "¿Qué está—? Oh, Dioses."

Detrás del Bewilderbeast de Drago, una criatura de superior tamaño se asomó. Sus alas, tan inmensas que taparon el sol, se expandieron lánguidamente. Negro. Negro, negro, negro total.

Era un dragón.

Un dragón que Hiccup nunca había visto en existencia.

"¡No!" Drago demostró que esto no había sido parte de su plan, gritando en desesperación, mientras su Alfa se colapsaba de regreso al mar, sufriendo por la muerte lenta. "¡Noooooo! ¡Aaaaaaaaagh!"

"¡Hiccup!" Stoick se resbaló el resto del camino que le faltaba, llegando a Hiccup más adelantadamente, que Gobber y Valka.

"Papá." Hiccup gimió sobresaltado, abrumado por todos los fenómenos perturbadores que sucedían de un sólo golpe. Se alojó un momento en el pecho de su padre, regresando a ser un niño de seis años. "Estoy bien, estoy bien."

La trompa de Toothless olfateó su pierna. Ciego, la mano de Hiccup se esforzó por anclarse en sus escamas, necesitando a su Night Fury con la misma intensidad.

"¿Qué clase de dragón es ése?"

Hiccup se encogió de hombros. "No tengo idea."

"No importa lo que sea. ¡Todo dragón puede ser controlado!" Drago había dejado de rabiar, en favor de llenarse de hambre. Ahora interesado en domar a la nueva criatura, el mercenario comenzó a intentar someter al dragón.

Nadie estuvo preparado, para escuchar un nítido nórdico: "Tus trucos no funcionarán en mí, _humano_."

Los mentones de padre e hijo colgaron. Hiccup se apresuró por reincorporarse.

Drago se congeló brevemente, también afectado. Sin embargo, el tipo nunca se daba por vencido. "Nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intente, _dragón_."

El dragón ladeó su enorme hocico alargado. Al contrario de la huida, el dragón se impulsó en los cielos en un parpadeo, cometiendo un épico salto para aterrizar sobre el campo de batalla. Sus patas demolieron sin discriminación, vikingo y dragón aplastados sin escapatoria—y Hiccup sintió ganas de vomitar. Esta era una pesadilla. Una total pesadilla.

La trompa de la exótica especia se presentó ante Drago, desafiando. Mostrando que tenía un ego de iguales proporciones. "Hay pocas maneras de eliminar a un Seadragonus. Tengo la certeza de que un hombre tan insignificante como tú, no es una de ellas."

Cuando colmillos se ensartaron en el torso del domador, Hiccup no pudo apartar su mirada de la horripilante escena.

Drago fue tragado de un sólo bocado.


	16. el futuro

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**#16. El Futuro.**

En Honor al Primer Miércoles de Abuelo Furious.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Qué ves, hermano?"

Furious ignoró la pregunta. Resopló sobre el rostro jadeante del humano.

Hiccup, era bien conocido por su perseverancia. Jaloneó la trompa del Seadragonus hasta que al menos uno de sus ojos estuviera concentrado en él. "¿Tan aberrante es, que no quieres compartirlo?"

No era eso. Furious sencillamente, no sabía cómo explicarlo. Sus visiones se aparecían al antojo de fuerzas desconocidas, y solamente confusión le provocaban, cuando se retiraban.

¿Cómo explicarlas?

¿Por dónde comenzar?

¿Veo tu espíritu, pero no tu rostro? ¿Veo tu cabellera danzar en el cielo, pero no son tus mechones rubios los que me cautivan?

¿Veo a un completo desconocido, un ser libre de tus pesares como Comandante, vibrante de energía y pasión?

¿Cómo explicar que te _veo_ y _no_, compartiendo el mismo nombre, más no el mismo lazo de hermano?

"Veo rojo y verde."

Predeciblemente, su hermano confundió el significado de su confesión. Rojo y verde eran los colores de la Bandera de su Rebelión. Hiccup lo tomó como un presagio de victoria, sonrisa satisfecha enmarcando su bronceado rostro.

Rojo y verde.


	17. toothless

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**#17. Toothless.**

*Nerviosa* Como expliqué en FB hace rato, estaba indecisa entre dar spoilers del futuro de "Munr" y arruinarles el suspenso a muchos, o dar un probadita de lo que se aproxima para saber su reacción como lectores y darles algo emocionante para saciar la espera de las actualizaciones—Todavía no estoy 100% segura si dar este giro, o no. Sin embargo, con las porras de Lunita y Fanny, me he animado a publicar una versión borrador**. **

**DEBO ADVERTIR: CONTIENE SPOILERS DE MUNR QUE DIRECTAMENTE AFECTAN EL TOOTHCUP (aunque no lo considero de forma negativa). SI NO QUIERES SABER TODAVÍA Y PREFIERES LA SORPRESA, NO TE CULPO. ERES LIBRE DE NO PROCEDER.**

**1...**

**2...**

**3...**

**Atáscate.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¡Algo golpeó el trasero de Toothless! ¿Cómo podrá dormir Toothless si le siguen tirando cosas en el botti-bum?"

Hiccup suspiró abochornado.

Su madre había escupido un brócoli de regreso a su plato al escuchar la primera frase de su más reciente adquisición, mientras Camicazi, Eret y Tuffnut trataban (y fallaban) de aguantarse sus risas. "Me disculpo, Jefa Bertha. Nuestro nuevo dragón todavía no aprende modales." Ya podía borrar _Morirse de la humillación en pleno festín con Aliados, porque mi dragón es un hocicón _de su lista de experiencias lamentablemente vividas.

"¡_Tu nombre NO ser Toothless_!" El gruñido de cierto Night Fury hizo temblar la mesa en la que almorzaban, seis orejas echadas hacia atrás como felino enfadado.

"A Toothless le gusta ser Toothless." El dragón más pequeño infló su pecho de una manera tan similar a Snotlout, que Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír. "Lastima para ti, Gordinflón."

"Está bien, suficiente con ustedes dos." Hiccup le bloqueó el camino a su Toothless—el primero en existencia—la versión de escamas negras, personalidad posesiva, y la versión que solía brillaba color azul cuando estaba inapropiadamente excitado o más enfurecido que cien Stoicks. "Snotlout, ¿algo de ayuda? Podrías buscarle un mejor lugar a Toothless para dormir—quiero decir, a _Mini_-Toothless—Quiero decir, arg, ¡sabes a que me refiero! ¡Sácalo de aquí!"

Snotlout rodó sus ojos, pero con una pierna de pavo en su mano, el vikingo se levantó de su lugar. A comparación con la manera con la que el pequeño Seadragonus roba-identidades solía comportarse con Hiccup, cuando Jorgenson estiró su brazo en su dirección, Pseudo-Toothless saltó pomposamente hasta acomodarse en su hombro.

"Vamos, chico. No perteneces entre tanto aguafiestas."

"Snotlout sí cree que Toothless puede ser mejor Toothless que Gordinflón, ¿verdad?" Fue cuchicheado de una trompita alzada. Snotlout carcajeó, comenzando a salir de la sala.

"¡Claro que sí! Eres mejor que todos los Night Furies—Ups, ahora recuerdo que solo hay uno en existencia. ¡Supongo que llevas la delantera, entonces!"

"¡Toothless lo sabía! ¡Snotlout ser el favorito de Toothless!"

Hiccup sobó sus sienes, conforme las voces cómplices se fueron diluyendo en la distancia. Ciertamente, el dragoncito había mostrado preferencia por Snotlout desde el primer momento, aunque en aquel entonces, el Seadragonus había declarado sentirse así por el mayor calor corporal que Jorgenson era capaz de compartir. Sólo bastaba que Hiccup trajera alguna golosina en sus manos para entonces cambiar de parecer.

Hiccup nunca se había enfrentado a un dragón tan…

…_humanizadamente_ caprichoso.

Y mucho menos, se había imaginado terminar en el rol de domador aguafiestas, mientras Snotlout disfrutaba de ser el relajado, y adorado.

Se disculpó de la cena, su apetito yéndose después del incomodo intercambio. Señaló con una mueca para que el Night Fury lo siguiera fuera del comedor Bog-Burglar. Cuando ambos se encontraron en el pasillo desolado, Hiccup le mandó una mirada poco impresionada a su Munr. "¿Podrías dejar de rebajarte a su nivel, y ser el dragón más maduro?"

"¿_Regañas a mí_?" Total incredulidad se escurrió de una quijada colgante. "¡_Regaña a él! Él es el problema."_

"Ustedes _dos_ son el problema." Hiccup le apuntó con un dedo. "Él es un bebé, Toothless. Tú el Night Fury de dos décadas de edad. Comienza a comportarte como tal. Por Odín, eres el Alfa de tu manada. No puedes dejar que un bebito te provoque de esa forma."

"¡_Robó mi Nombre_!"

"Y la novedad le durará hasta que encuentre otro nombre que le llame la atención, _Toothless_. Entre más muestres que te afecta, más tiempo se entercará en sacarte de tus casillas."

El Night Fury comenzó a imitar su sermón con ojos rolando, y lengua bífida parloteando con fastidio. Hiccup le empujó de su costado, su humor aligerándose. "_Wacala_ _cuando tienes sentido_."

Huyendo de una garra, Hiccup terminó recargado en una de las paredes, sonriendo a través de sus risillas. "Deberías hacerme caso con más frecuencia, y te ahorrarías muchos corajes, grandote."

Consciente o no del hecho, la trompa del Toothless se alzó con la _misma_ prepotencia de su copia. "_No es un bebito. Haces mal en olvidarlo. Es un _Seadragonus_."_

"¿Y eso qué?" Hiccup se cruzó de brazos, torciendo su nariz con los olores del festín que volvieron a llamarlo.

Toothless abrió un ojo. "¿_No lo has aprendido ya? Nunca se debe _confiar_ en un Seadragonus, pequeño o Giganticus._"

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA: **Desde la _primera_ página del _primer_ libro sabía que quería incorporar a Book!Toothless a la trama de Munr. Sabía que involucraría muuuuuuucho crack y quebradas de cabeza, pero oh, ¡las posibilidades! Una mancuerna entre Book!Toothless y Snotlout da para mucho desmadre y dolores de cabeza de parte de Hiccup. Movie!Toothless haría pucheros sin parar, ¿y quién no quiere sexo dragonezco con Celoso!Toothless? Con eso dicho, claro, sí decido agregarlo oficialmente, sería bajo diferentes orígenes, y claro, bajo un nuevo nombre. Porque solo hay lugar para un Toothless. *wink-wink*


	18. siete (pt 1)

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**18\. Siete (Pt. 1).**

**ORGÍA. **

***sale corriendo***

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Hiccup estaba rodeado de sonidos, calor, y sensación.

Las llamas de las múltiples fogatas iluminaban cuerpos en plena danza sensual. Una pierna pálida, una cola escamosa, una boca en pleno grito de éxtasis, un gruñido animal cantándole su culminación a la luna…

"_No Mires_." Una garra se atravesó en su línea de visión. Un ojo esmeralda cautivó su atención. "_No los Necesitas."_

Era verdad. Sus amigos circulaban entre la marea de amantes anónimos, perdiéndose felizmente entre el festín de jadeos y embestidas de hueso y carne—Pero, Hiccup no pertenecía entre ellos. Su piel solicitaba únicamente las lamidas de _un_ amante. Su cuerpo adolía por ser tomado por sólo _una_ criatura.

Cuando Toothless lo montó, fue visto y admirado.

Entre sonido, calor, sensación y placer—Hiccup dejó de aferrarse a la coherencia.

Fue destrozado de adentro hacia afuera. La decencia no tenía lugar, así que nadie lo juzgó cuando su cuerpo se inclinó hacia el regazo de su pareja. La suplica fue obvia, la necesidad, inminente. Un ritmo propio se creó entre sus cuerpos, los tambores viviendo dentro de sus venas siendo la dirección principal. Los gemidos de Hiccup se perdieron entre muchos otros. Los brutales impactos de sexo crudo se entremezclaron con los ya existentes. Si Hiccup rogó por más fuerza, por más velocidad, por _más-más-más_, a nadie le importó.

Semilla corrió por sus muslos. Toothless rugió por sobre el cuerpo de su humano, inercia biológica empujándolo a clavarse en la anatomía del vikingo, para saborear de los últimos brotes de delicia. Hiccup sonrió con labios ensangrentados. Sus paredes internas fueron un puño que exprimió y exprimió. "Vamos—Vamos. Oh, Freyja."

No, no _por_ Freyja.

A ningún Dios nórdico se le podría atribuir este momento de arrobamiento total.

_Por_ las caderas de _Eret_, que pistoleaban en pleno auge; _por_ los senos de _Camicazi_, que rebotaban en completa gloria; _por_ los dedos endemoniados de _Ruffnut_ que manipulaban pilares sin discriminación—_Por_ los gemidos libertinos de _Snotlout_, _por_ los sollozos de soberbia gula de _Astrid_, las agallas de _Fishlegs_ entre medio de las piernas de Tantrum, succionando néctar—_Por_ las uñas posesivas de _Tuffnut,_ marcando líneas por toda la espalda de Snotlout. Hiccup descartó a los Dioses, entonces. Descartó a deidades invisibles e inalcanzables, y los intercambió por lo que tenía al roce de sus yemas, por los siete individuos que _sí_ le pertenecían, por sus verdaderos cómplices…

Fue por el conjunto de siete distintas formas de lujuria manifestándose en su alma, que su cuerpo explotó sin requerir de más estimulación, permitiendo que Toothless lo sujetara en su abrazo inmortal. Fue con un alarido, acometidas salvajes arrastrándolo al abismo, y con los nombres de sus siete jinetes en sus labios, que el orgasmo arribó. Flotó fuera de la realidad, el olor a fuego plasmático de Night Fury hipnotizándolo. Flotó, y por un momento, esperó no regresar.

Toothless lo obligó a despegar. "_No Lejos. Aquí. Te quiero Aquí."_ Una lamida de cuerpo completo electrocutó de regreso a Hiccup. Se convulsionó a la merced de su dueño, justo a tiempo, para apreciar las divinas culminaciones de quienes los rodeaban.

Reconoció aquel tono chilloso que siempre traía a Astrid a la meta final. Pensar en ella, le trajo a Camicazi a su mente, y de la Bog-Burglar saltó a Eret… Los gruñidos del pirata le daban decente competencia a los de Snotlout, ambos tonos roncos resaltando entre los de sus respectivos amantes. Tuffnut era vocal de otra manera, gimiendo con profunda vulgaridad al igual que su melliza, ambos desentonados y no dando un carajo al respecto. Fishlegs murmuraba en vez de gruñir o gemir, tejía versos devotos ante la atmósfera mágica del festín, describía con su lengua las sensaciones corriendo por su ser contra la piel pálida a su disposición—siempre el eterno poeta.

"_Vuelve_." Ronroneos vibraron por la garganta de Toothless. "_No Terminamos_." Hiccup aspiró profundamente, empapado de sudor, enriquecido de semilla pintada sobre su piel…

"Tienes razón. Ahora es mi turno, grandote."


	19. reina

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**19\. Reina.**

_Prepárense para el crack. __Es hermoso. Culpo a Game of Thrones (como siempre)._

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Hace 1000 años...**

"¿Qué quieres ser, Ruffnut?"

La chica sonrió, mientras su caminata los llevaba por los adentros del jardín. El fondo turquesa de su vestido pintaba una silueta perfecta, esbelta pero peligrosa. Era una bestia domada temporalmente entre la más fina de las sedas. Finalmente, la chica se tornó hacia el consejero. "Quiero ser Reina. No me importa cómo."

Wodensfang ronroneó en satisfacción. Estaba hecho, entonces. La primera Ruffnut de la Tribu Thorston, era todo lo que se necesitaba para su plan. La mano dura que el Rey necesitaría para cuando su corazón blando le ganara en la ejecución de sus decisiones.

Hiccup Primero tendría una verdadera Valquiria como esposa.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NDA:** Lo sé, no es Orgía Pt. 2, ¡pero es Jueves de Thorston! *baila gaymente* Me gusta esta pareja. Que los Avengers me salven, que _en verdad me está encantando_ esta idea… Después de todo, Hiccup I si tuvo que casarse. #LoMasCercanoQueHeLlegadoAlHiccRuff.


	20. corrupción

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**20\. Corrupción.**

_Ser Jefes, siempre unirían a Hiccup y a Camicazi más fuertemente que cualquier símbolo de amistad._

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Dime algo, Camicazi." Ver a sus dos tribus mezclarse entre la celebración, festejando el motín de los saqueos de los romanos, debería llenarlo de orgullo, de plenitud. Sin embargo… "¿Te consideras una buena Jefa?"

Pegados de hombro a hombro, ambos sentados sobre el pedestal reservado para los líderes, Hairy Hooligan y Bog-Burglar permanecían apartados del derrame colectivo de ale. "Mmm. Sí, me considero una buena… Jefa."

"¿Una Jefa justa?"

Ambos no perdieron de vista la figura de Astrid siendo cargada por el fornido Eret, ambos carcajeándose cuando la bebida del tarro de la chica bañó la mitad del rostro del pirata.

"…A veces." Vino la honesta respuesta.

Hiccup sonrió, pensando en las maneras en las que la injusticia se escurriría entre sus propias decisiones. Toothless era la representación de la mayor injusticia que siempre latería entre sus obligaciones como Jefe, y el amor inmortal que superaría su buen juicio. "¿Crees que…?" No, Hiccup necesitaba ser más directo. "¿Te consideras… corrupta?"

Fue el turno de Camicazi de sonreír. "Definitivamente." El perfil de la vikinga se convirtió en una vista completa, ojos pintados de tinta oscura brillando con picardía. "¿Y tú?"

Hiccup pensó en sus alianzas poco gratas con Dagur, escondidas de los ojos de Berk, porque lo que no sabían no le lastimaban. Pensó en Furious, el dragón que odiaba a los humanos menos al que compartiera el nombre de su difundo jinete, siempre dispuesto a matar a enemigos que sobrepasaban las habilidades de Hiccup y Toothless. Pensó en la esposa de Camicazi, quien ahora bailaba con Fishlegs dichosamente, totalmente dispuesta a vengarse del crudo interés que la Bog-Burglar mostraba por Astrid Hofferson—Poco sabía la mujer que la marca de cierto Berserker ya estaba impresa en el corazón y piel del Consejero Ingerman.

Hiccup pensó en la esposa que debería atender de vuelta en la villa, una mujercilla de tierras lejanas, demasiado delicada para el clima del Archipiélago, esperando a ser fertilizada con un heredero. Hiccup trató de evocar el recuerdo de su belleza de sirena, la longitud de su esbelto cuerpo—pero todo lo que vio en su mente fueron escamas negras, y ser dividido entre múltiples piezas, cuando Toothless lo conquistaba entre sudadas embestidas.

Lamió sus labios. "Oh, sí."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NDA:** Inspirado por el preview del siguiente capitulo de Vikings.


	21. vengadores

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**21\. Vengadores.**

_No voy a mentir, culpo al tráiler#3 de Avengers 2 por esto. I regret nothing!_

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Verdaderamente, era una ocasión especial, tal vez una, que nunca se repetiría.

Algo que Hiccup no podría negar eran las habilidades de Dagur para el combate, ya fuera con armas o mano a mano. Hiccup sería el primero en admitir que su repertorio no era rico de aquellos ingredientes. Denle un dragón, y Hiccup haría maravillas, pero denle una espada y el Hairy Hooligan la usaría para limarse las uñas. Era triste, pero verdad. Snotlout siempre había sido el favorecido con los genes de guerrero.

"¡No rompan el circulo!" Camicazi les gritó por quinta vez. Hiccup gruñó en sus esfuerzos de hacer justamente _eso_. Dagur, a su derecha, se encargó de derribar el doble de enemigos que el mismo Hiccup, pero sus pasos no lo llevaban muy lejos. Siempre regresaba al círculo, ante el comando de Camicazi.

Thuggory era otra historia. Hiccup y Tantrum se miraban en la constante necesidad de halarlo de vuelta al círculo de defensa, cubriéndolo con sus escudos cuando las flechas de los Histéricos llegaban demasiado cerca de sus yugulares.

"¡Resistan!"

Hiccup tropezó, su gancho resbalándose en el lodo. Se le otorgó soporte, sin embargo, aunque no estuvo seguro de su procedencia exacta. Los cinco vikingos estaban tan apretados, oprimidos como cucarachas ante el constate hostigamiento de la tribu enemiga, que no se sabía en donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Sería un fenómeno que no se repetiría. Un Berserker, una Bog-Burglar, un Hairy Hooligan, una Uglithug y un Meathead—trabajando _juntos_ para sobrevivir de sus crueles captores.

"Si… Si salimos vivos de esta…" Hiccup gruñó entre dientes, adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, el imperativo deseo de vivir lo suficiente para ver a Toothless de nuevo, haciendo que se aferrara a su escudo. "…juro que besaré a cada uno de ustedes."

Camicazi rió a los cuatro vientos, espada encajada en sesos, y melena dorada teñida de rojo. "¿Así de bajas… son tus expectativas… entonces?"

"¡Bah!" Dagur saltó por encima de la cortina de escudos de Hiccup y Tantrum para clavar una lanza justo en el pecho de un Histérico. "Guárdate tus besos, Haddock. ¡Una orgía es la mejor celebración que se puede dar!"

Por supuesto. Hiccup hizo sonido de vomito simulado. Tantrum lo golpeó de su hombro para indicarle que se concentrara. La mujer estaba sangrando de su estómago, donde su traje había sido rasgado por filo ajeno.

Ver la sangre manchar la tierra, fue agua helada cayendo sobre Hiccup.

¿Sobrevivirían…?

El cielo tronó. Comenzó a llover, momentos después, justo como Camicazi había temido.

A finales de cuentas, Thuggory mostró ser el más realista de los cinco. "Si Odín… ha de llevarme esta noche… sería un honor caminar al Valhalla con ustedes."

"¡No seas… imbécil!" Dagur estaba sangrando también. "¿Quien dijo que _tú_ te irás al Valhalla? Ugh—¡Necesitamos separarnos! ¡Nos están acorralando!"

"Tiene razón." Tantrum empujó a Hiccup justo a tiempo para salvarlo de una daga directo a su estómago. "Nos destruirán, si no nos movemos."

"Pero—" Hiccup no apreciaba la nueva estrategia. No quería separarse. Sabía perfectamente que nunca volvería a ver a algunos de los otros jóvenes Jefes, una vez esparcidos por el campo. Los cinco morirían solos, a la merced de todos, y sin la bondad de nadie. "¡No! ¡Esperemos un poco más! ¡Hotshot no debe tardar!" Le rogó a Camicazi directo a los ojos. "¡Hay que esperar!"

Camicazi gritó salvajemente, derribando a más enemigos. "¡Un poco más! ¡Aguanten un poco más!"

Nunca hubo un _impasse_, a pesar del tiempo regalado por la Bog-Burglar. Los Histéricos no tenían fin, replicándose frente a ellos, mientras Hiccup y compañía cada vez más, sentían el cansancio de sus heridas.

Morirían.

Hiccup pensó en su padre. En la posibilidad de volverlo a ver, en otro lugar, en otro plano…

Como si pensar en Stoick, hubiera sido el presagio de mejor fortuna otorgado desde los propios dedos de Odín, fue entonces que un maravilloso sonido acarició los oídos de Hiccup.

Un silbido mortal, que servía de preludio ante la inminente destrucción que un plasma-blast era capaz de desatar.

Especialmente, cuando se trataba de un plasma de Night Fury.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NDA: **Está decidido, Munr necesita más personajes patea-culos de los libros. En especial cuando una guerra de épicas proporciones se aproxima.


	22. furia

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**22\. Como Sobrevivir La Furia de un Rey.**

_Inspirado por los episodios recientes de Vikings._

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

El primer ataque había sido un fracaso total. Las puertas que llevaban al corazón de la ciudad, habían sido penetradas con éxito, más habían estado vestidas de emboscada total. Astrid apenas había salido con vida de la trapa mortal.

Hiccup observó sus hombres y mujeres caer, caer, y caer de las gigantescas escaleras que Eret había construido. Por fuera, no se inmutó.

Por dentro, se recordó que esto era una guerra. Sacrificios conllevaban el éxito de esta misión. Infiltrarían la ciudad extranjera. La infiltrarían y Hiccup obtendrá la Joya que tanto necesitaba.

Cuando creyó que suficientes peones habían sido alimentados a la primera defensa enemiga, Hiccup salió de su escondite.

Con dragones, la ciudad ya hubiera sido conquistada. Con alas, los vikingos ya habrían ganado.

Pero, por ello estaban aquí, en primer lugar. Para recuperar lo que habían perdido hace veinte años. Necesitaban esa estúpida Joya para despertarlos de nuevo.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III aniquilaría hasta el último francés, para conseguirla.

Había encontrado oposición a su plan desde el inicio. Había escuchado canciones proféticas sobre su derrota del otro lado del océano. Había perdido el apoyo de viejos aliados, pensado que Hiccup había perdido la cordura. E incluso al arribar a las tierras enemigas, su propia gente se había perdido en la incertidumbre. Tan cerca del poder neto que Francia representaba, todos habían estado perdiendo la cabeza.

Desafortunadamente, Hiccup ya no era dueño de una justa paciencia, ni de una dulce disposición. Su liderazgo era de acero, y su determinación absoluta. Ya no confiaba en nadie. "Yo soy el Rey." Había dejado claro, momentos antes de salir a batalla. "No tú." Había apuntado a Snotlout, "Ni tú," siguiendo con Astrid, "Ni tampoco tú," para entonces concluir con Eret. "No obligué a nadie a venir aquí. Pero, yo mismo cortaré la cabeza del que intente traicionarme. Atacaremos el puente que lleva a la ciudad, atravesaremos las murallas. Tomaremos lo que nos pertenece."

Y ganarían.

-_No me abandones_. Fue la última plegaria impulsada por la añoranza de su alma, mientras el Rey tomaba una de las enormes escaleras en su comando. -_Prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo, grandote_.

Cuando llamaradas de fuego se expandieron por las murallas, Hiccup lo tomó como una señal de haber sido escuchado.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Nota sobre los orígenes de este drabble: **20 años después de que los Dragones han sido sepultados bajo el mar, el Rey del Archipiélago Vikingo se entera de que la Joya que los podría despertar, ha llegado a las manos de los franceses.


	23. conquista

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**B. B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Resumen:** A veces, las mejores historias son las menos contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

**22\. Conquista.**

_En celebración de la nueva temporada de Game of Thrones._

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que un ataque como este se había repetido.

Fue como regresar en el tiempo, hacia la época donde Hiccup había sido el vikingo más torpe de la villa. A una época sin Toothless.

El fuego arrasó con los muelles por completo, en un sólo parpadeo. Cuando Hiccup trepó a su Night Fury, sin embargo, no tuvieron que volar tan lejos.

El dragón enemigo vino directo hacia ellos.

En primera instancia, el dragón sostenía un parecido a Furious. Era mucho más pequeño, pero aun así, el doble de grande que Toothless. Había inteligencia innata en aquellos ojos reptilicos, y sus chillidos de batalla amenazaron con romper los tímpanos de Hiccup.

Escamas semi-rojizas resplandecieron con las chispas de Stormfly y su intento de defensa.

Fue un error. Ofendido por el ataque, el dragón desconocido infló su pecho de inminente infierno, listo para rostizarlos—

—Nunca esperó la embestida lateral que lo arrastró hasta el otro lado de la isla.

Nunca esperó a Furious.

"¡Barcos se aproximan!" Snotlout gritó, viniendo desde el sur. "¡Y no lucen amistosos!"

"Nosotros nos encargamos." Hiccup acarició el cuello de Toothless en comando. Ambos volaron en dirección del mar, dejando al Seadragonus en pleno combate.

_"Huelen… completamente diferente a este Mundo."_

Hiccup procesó la declaración con ceño fruncido, y mente acelerada. "No reconozco las banderas de las naves. ¿En cuál vendrá su líder para hablar con él?"

Toothless gruñó. "_En el que más apeste_." Hiccup comprendió al instante. El origen de la esencia del dragón que había comenzado todo. Por ello, el más apestoso.

"Encuéntralo."

Terminó tratándose de la nave más grande y opulenta. No era un drakkar. No era de manifactura conocida, pero tampoco era una nave romana o francesa.

Aunque, ¿lo qué sí tenía, que resultaba familiar?

Dos _dragones_ más.

Jinete y dragón no se percataron de su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Hasta que fueron acorralados entre las dos criaturas, garras y colmillos atacando el cuerpo del Night Fury sin misericordia…

Lo siguiente que Hiccup supo, fue aterrizar forzosamente en la superficie de la nave enemiga, su mirada oscureciéndose brevemente por el impacto. Toothless cayó junto con él, separado de su cuerpo, pero igual de resiliente que el Hairy Hooligan. Hiccup sumó todas sus fuerzas para reincorporarse, en especial cuando sintió una presencia caminar hacia ellos.

"¿Por qué nos atacan? ¡Deténganse!"

Cuando su cabeza finalmente se levantó, y todo dejó de girar en remolinos, Hiccup hizo otro descubrimiento inesperado.

Su enemigo, no era un hombre.

Con la belleza que a Drago le había faltado, la mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos de acero, sonrió. "Soy Daenerys Targaryen, Reina de los Siete Reinos, y he venido a conquistar tus tierras."

* * *

**[+]+[+]**


	24. verano peligrosamente aburrido

"**Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Resumen: **A veces, las mejores historias, son las mejores contadas.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**24\. Un verano peligrosamente aburrido.**

_Donde Ruffnut y Hiccup tienen más en común de lo que creían._

_**Capítulo dedicado a Sarah Lacie, porque le debo Hiccup/Ruffnut, así como a todos aquellos fans de la pareja.**__ En lo personal sólo me gusta el "HiccRuff I (Hiccup I/AncestrodeRuffnut)" pero no puedo negar que es divertido escribir sobre estos dos personajes. Implicaciones de Ruffnut/Snotlout, Hiccup/Astrid, y Camicazi/Astrid._

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

No tenían excusa.

¿Qué se podía decir al respecto? Había sido un verano aburrido.

Hiccup había sido abandonado en el día de su boda, para comenzar. Eso de primera, ponía un letrero de NO DEBIÓ DE HABER SUCEDIDO, a todo el asunto. Tuffnut había decidido pasar el verano en la Isla Meathead para entrenar con Thuggory, y como era de esperarse, Snotlout lo había seguido.

Por otro lado, aunque Fishlegs podría ser considerado un monumento de la cotidianidad, durante este verano, aparentemente, Ingerman había obtenido una vida privada en su tiempo libre. Ser jinete y gusano de biblioteca había pasado a quinto plano.

En última instancia, siendo la chica en cuestión que había dejado Hiccup en el altar de Freyja vestido y alborotado, Astrid Hofferson había optado por dejar la aldea por un rato, viajando por rumbos y razones, que nadie conocía—Corrección, que sólo _Eret_ conocía, pero que se rehusaba a compartir—porque, ¿acaso una bonita amistad no consistía en guardar secretos y apuñalar en la espalda a tu jefe? Lealtad, cual lealtad, Hiccup preguntaba…

¡Bueno, bueno!

Ejem.

El punto era…

…que nada había sido planeado.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Otra veeeez? ¡Acabamos de patrullar ayer! ¡No quiero iiiir! ¡Nada emocionante ha sucedido en meses, Hiccup! Estos patéticos patrullajes son solamente eso: ¡patéticos!"

"Deja de lloriquear, Ruffnut. Los patrullajes no pueden ser cancelados sólo porque los jinetes no tienen ganas. Por un día, me gustaría que tomaras esto en serio, ya es hora de madurar—"

"¿Madurar, huh? ¿Así lo estás llamando? Pensé que se trataba de estar amargado por ser dejado por otra chica."

"Por lo menos no fui intercambiado por mi mellizo."

Eso había llevado a un puñetazo en su cabeza. Hiccup no lo había apreciado (después de un día apestoso a mierda de Skrill, un puñetazo en su cabeza, _definitivamente_ no había sido apreciado).

"Oi, ¿_qué_ pasa contigo? ¡Soy tu Jefe, Thorston!"

Una risa maliciosa había sido estampada en su rostro, como un hilo de humo estirándose para picotearle la nariz. Ruffnut había disfrutada cada palabra que había salido de su boca. "Vaya que en eso tienes razón. Todos saben que nadie realmente, puede ser Jefe de Berk, hasta que es dejado por su mujer."

Había sido pérdida de control. Más que nada. Enojado con la larga lista de metas fallidas que se había estado acumulando durante las últimas semanas, Hiccup había dejado que su ira lo guiara a jalonear a Ruffnut de sus hombros, hasta que volvieran a estar cara a cara. Ambos habían gruñido en fastidio compartido, nariz a nariz, solos en el Gran Salón—

—el beso había sido instinto. Hiccup ni había pensado. Había querido callar a Ruffnut, y había sabido la manera más efectiva para hacerlo.

Dos minutos después ambos se habían apartado, haciendo muecas. Ambos se habían examinado uno al otro, como extraños.

Luego, ambos se habían encogido de hombros, y se habían aventado al abismo, con un _segundo_ beso.

En el tercero, se había incluido un poco de lengua.

Que quedara claro que Hiccup era un manoseador natural, así que sus manos habían rodeado el rostro de la melliza automáticamente, sosteniéndola en su lugar para entonces dedicarse a destrozar su rebeldía. Múltiples gemidos gustosos habían resultado del revoloteo de su lengua. A Ruffnut le gustaba ser mordida en la comisura de sus labios, y una vez con aquel punto explotado, la chica había sido puré de papá en sus brazos.

A final de cuentas, aquel día, el patrullaje había sido cancelado.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA: Sorry por la falta de porno. Traigo las baterías bajas. D:**


End file.
